<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makoto's Bizarre Adventure: Hope's is Unbreakable by That_crossover_guy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742004">Makoto's Bizarre Adventure: Hope's is Unbreakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_crossover_guy/pseuds/That_crossover_guy'>That_crossover_guy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Major Character Injury, Multiple Pairings, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Original Stands (JoJo) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_crossover_guy/pseuds/That_crossover_guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A no killing game AU that focuses on classes 77-A, 77-B, 78 as they go through their daily lives at Hopes peak academy. Things start to get strange when class 78 student: Makoto Naegi, is attacked on his way home by a mysterious figure that stabs him with a strange arrow. When he wakes up, he begins to see things that shouldn’t be possible, it is now up to him to protect his friends, family, and classmates from the evil Towa corporation from sending the country of Japan into a war with China. To do this, he must learn to conquer his fears, and stand proud!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Maizono Sayaka/Mioda Ibuki, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Hope's Peak! Makoto Naegi!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fate. It’s a word with a lot of meanings. It can mean the fate of the world, the fate of one's actions, the fate of one person, or, the fate of the universe. The meaning of the word doesn’t matter, it is how you use it that depends on its value. However, fate can be changed by one, simple, action. For example, you are winning a fight, and then, you are losing it, all because you forgot to tie your shoes that morning.</p><p>That is how easily fate can be changed. What you think does not matter, truly does matter in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>For one boy. All he had to do to save the world from falling into the manic hands of despair, was simply sleeping in. This one action saved the world from complete and total annihilation by the hands of despair. But instead, it unleashed a new evil onto the world. An evil that now, he must defeat. Who is this boy you may be asking? Well… his name is….</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“MAKOTO! WAKE UP!” The loud and obnoxious shouting of a teenaged girl sounded throughout the Naegi household. At the mention of his name, albeit louder than it needed to be, Makoto Naegi shot up from his bed.</p><p>“GAH!!! I’m up, I’m up, jeez!” The tired sounding high schooler said as his sister, Komaru Naegi, stood at the edge of his bed wearing her school uniform. Said school uniform was your typical blue-collared, white dress shirt, blue skirt, white stockings, and black dress shoes. “You’re going to be late for your first day at Hope’s Peak! Talk about being lazy.” Komaru stated in a half-joking tone. Makoto, for his part, was completely confused.</p><p><em>‘Late? But I set an alarm and everything, what does she mean by-‘</em> that train of thought was cut off when he glanced at his alarm clock. He had set an alarm for 7:30 am, but right now, it was 8:00 am. He didn’t know how he slept through his alarm, but he did, and now; he only had 30 minutes to get ready for his first day at Hope’s peak academy.</p><p>What is Hope’s peak academy? Well, Hope’s peak academy is a prestigious school for those who are in the Japanese elite. It is designed for those who wish to become some of the best people in the nation. Some say that if you go to Hope’s peak academy, that you are set for life. However, not just anyone can get in, no, the school has to select you, not the other way around. There are also other rules for the school as well. First and foremost, you must be of high school age, which means anywhere from 15 to 19+, and you must be the best at what you have devoted your life to.</p><p>However, despite all of this, there is also another way you could enter the school, even without an outrageous talent. The school hosts a lottery every year, and one random lucky teenager from Japan can go to Hope’s Peak Academy as the ultimate lucky student. They host one of these lotteries every year, and Makoto just so happened to be the winner of this year’s lottery.</p><p>As for Makoto himself, he was your average high school student. Did well in class, got decent grades, and always got his homework in on time, most of the time. He didn’t stand out too much, and he always put 90% of his effort into school. He saved the last 10% for himself. He was the type of person who would always do what the other sheeple would do. Follow whatever is trending. You know, basic as basic could get.</p><p>To put things into perspective, if you placed a normal-looking kid next to Makoto, the normal-looking kid would call him out for being weird. He was stupidly average at just about everything, and he didn’t seem to mind it either. But when he got enrolled into Hope’s peak academy, his brain did laps around his head. Sure, he got in via the lottery, but that didn’t matter to him! He was just glad that he got in!</p><p>As he got ready for school, he looked at his parents, who were happy to see him the happiest he had ever been since his 14th birthday. “Good luck son, tell us how your day at school went when you get home!” Makoto’s father said as Makoto nodded. A big grin began to spread across his face as he exited his house. Today was supposed to be the best day of Makoto’s life…</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Instead, today was the catalyst that started an adventure that held the fate of Japan in the hands of this new Ultimate Lucky Student…</p><p>
  <strong>[Makoto’s Bizarre Adventure!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope is unbreakable!]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to hopes peak! Makoto Naegi!</strong>
</p><p>Makoto had made it, he finally made it to his dream school. He stood directly in front of the gates of Hope’s peak academy. His knees felt like jelly, and it didn’t help that his legs began to quake for each second he stared at the building. The large steel barred gate stared down at him, almost as if the school itself was judging him for merely being in front of it.</p><p>Currently, instead of his black button-up hoodie, gray shirt, and black pants; Makoto was wearing the male Hope’s peak academy school uniform. The uniform was a simple brown button-up blazer, brown dress pants, and black dress shoes. It was extremely basic, but that was all that was needed for such a prestigious school such as Hope’s peak. </p><p>Large sweat beads dripped down the side of his face as he took in his surroundings. The gate of the school was surrounded by a brick wall, which had iron barbs on the top of the wall to keep people from climbing over it. The building itself was nearly 100 feet tall and looked like something out of a sci-fi show. One tower of the school was made completely out of glass, while the majority of it was made of black brick.</p><p>Then, there was the middle tower. On the very top of the middle tower was the school's emblem. It was a shield of sorts, and in the center of it was a thunderbolt crossing over with a pencil of some kind. While it didn’t look that intimidating on websites, in person, it was much more intimidating.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Makoto stepped through the gates of the school. It felt like the school had just eaten him, and now he was in the belly of the beast. It was a weird way of describing the feeling, but to Makoto, that was what made the most sense to him. As he stared at the countless other students walking in and out of the building, one caught his attention.</p><p>It was a girl. Her hair was long, and it dropped down to the middle of her back. Her hair was an ocean blue-like colour, and her eyes were the same ocean blue. She wore the hopes peak academy female school uniform, which consisted of a brown button-up blazer, knee-high skirt accompanied by long black stockings, and black dress shoes. As their eyes sparkled in the sunlight, Makoto knew *exactly* who that was. He couldn’t believe his eyes! <em>‘Is that her?! No way, it can’t be!’</em> Makoto thought. His first instinct was to approach her. And he did just that.</p><p>“Sayaka! Is that you!” Makoto said, approaching the blue-haired female. As she quickly turned to see who called her name, she was originally going to tell them off. However, that had changed the moment she saw who it was. “M-Makoto?! No way! You got into Hope’s peak?!” The confirmed Sayaka said as she ran over to him. She quickly stopped when they got close to each other.</p><p>Her smile radiated joy, and her cheeks had a small splash of red on them. Her eyes were closed as she flashed the biggest grin of all time towards her best friend, which then followed with an even bigger hug. It caught Makoto off guard, but he completely understood why. Sayaka was Makoto’s best, and only real, friend back in middle school. They both thought they’d never see each other again after she got scouted by Hope’s peak, but now, that thought had completely shattered.</p><p>However, that only caused one question to sprout into the mind of the now Ultimate Pop Idol Sensation. She let go of Makoto and stepped back with a now confused look on her face. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but how *did* you get into Hope’s peak academy, Makoto-kun?” Sayaka asked as Makoto instantly became nervous.</p><p>Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, looking down to the ground. “U-Uh… well y-you see. I-I won the lottery to enter the school as the Ultimate Lucky Student…” Makoto said, shame dripping from his tone of voice. He half expected Sayaka to leave him and mock him for being talentless, but instead, he felt her grab his shoulder. He looked at her, only to be met with that same charismatic smile that she always had.</p><p>“Don’t worry Makoto, you’ll find your talent here at Hope’s peak, I’m positive of it!” Sayaka said as Makoto’s cheeks became a deep shade of crimson. “O-Oh! T-Thank you Sayaka…” Makoto muttered as he quickly looked away, hoping he kept a small amount of his already dwindling pride. That was when an important question popped into his head. He quickly shook his head and looked back at Sayaka who looked at him with a neutral expression, which still gave off a positive charm.</p><p>“Hey, Sayaka, what class are you in? I’m in class 78… so I was wondering if we might be in the same class.” Makoto asked as Sayaka smiled blissfully. “Yup! I’m also in class 78! We’re in the same class just like last year! Oh, I wonder who our other classmates will be! I’m so excited~! Come on, let’s go Makoto! We don’t want to be late on our first day, right? Not like a certain last year when you overslept~!” Sayaka said, winking at the already embarrassed teen.</p><p>The overly energetic teen grabbed onto Makoto’s hand and practically dragged him to the classroom, running and giggling the whole way there. Despite her thin frame, Sayaka was surprisingly strong and fast. It came from years of running away from fans and knocking out those who tried to make sexual advances on her without consent. It happened to her other idol members, she had been there to see it, but she was also the one who knocked out the perpetrator and called the cops, while also comforting her other members when it happened.</p><p>As they got into the school, Makoto started dragging his feet across the floor in an attempt to get her to stop. This worked, as she immediately let go of his wrist. Sayaka turned around and began to giggle when she saw Makoto on the floor, rubbing his forehead. “Ugh, Sayaka, I can walk on my own without being dragged like a doll yeah know,” Makoto said as the Ultimate Pop Sensation smiled.</p><p>“I know, I just wanted to mess around with you a little,” Sayaka stated, her bright smile slowly faded into a shocked expression as she looked behind Makoto. A tall teen, maybe around 5’11 to 6’ foot stood behind Makoto. He had a coffee stain on his school uniform thanks to Makoto tripping and falling back onto him. His long black hair and red eyes looked as if he had no soul at all and his emotionless expression showed no hints of anger or shock.</p><p>“Well… that was, unexpected.” The teen said. His voice was lacking in any emotion at all, and his tone seemed… dead. Makoto quickly jumped to his feet and bowed to the teen in question. “My apologies sir!” Makoto said, praying that he wasn’t about to get beat up. There were mumbling sounds in the hallway as the tall teen stood there, ever silent. That was until he finally spoke.</p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” The teen said as he walked past them. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief, as did Sayaka. That was when someone spoke in the crowd, albeit quiet, but loud enough for Makoto to hear. “He’s really lucky that he didn’t get beat up. That Izuru Kamakura guy is scary, him being the Ultimate Talent ‘n all.” One student said as Makoto became confused.</p><p>“Ultimate Talent?” Makoto wondered aloud as the person who mentioned it looked at him. “Oh? You don’t know? That kid is practically a god. He can do *anything* he wants. That guy is basically walking Talent. He can do everything from singing to being a medic to dancing, to being a top tier mathematician. He’s got it all! He is the poster boy of the school after all.” The student said as Makoto paled at the thought of getting into a fight with him.</p><p>Makoto was never a fighter, in fact, he always tried to avoid fights when he could, but in the very few he had been in, he had lost. If he got into a fight with a guy who was practically walking talent, then he would’ve been screwed. Sayaka also paled at the thought, but quickly shook her head to erase it.</p><p>“Come on Makoto, let’s go,” Sayaka said as they both walked down the hallway to their classroom. However, neither of them noticed that Izuru had been watching them the whole time. He nodded to himself before tapping on an earpiece within his ear. “I found another worthy candidate. Bring the arrow after school, he might just be the one who can stop *him*, then, we can stop <strong>that other person</strong> from starting that *war*.” Izuru said to a mysterious person on the other end.</p><p>He walked into the dark hallway, his footsteps echoing in the darkness. Makoto heard the footsteps but chose to ignore them. He continued to walk with Sayaka to their classroom. Just as they made it to the classroom door, a young boy with light blonde hair, glasses, and wearing the boy's school uniform was shot out of the classroom as the door flung open. He hit the lockers headfirst and slumped down into a sitting position.</p><p>Makoto was too shocked to even check if the boy was ok. As he was about to say something, he heard a shout coming from the classroom. “Next time, learn to keep ya mouth shut you pompous asshole!” A booming and angry voice stated as a rather muscular woman walked out into the hallway and spotted Sayaka and Makoto. “My apologies for our classmate, he is… easily set off.” The large woman said, helping up the blonde. Said blonde dusted himself off and walked back into the classroom without even saying a thank you.</p><p>“By the way. My name is Sakura Ogami. It is a pleasure to meet you two.” Sakura said as Makoto bowed. “Hello, my name is Makoto Naegi,” Makoto said as he stood up properly. “I am the Ultimate Lucky Student, I’m sorry for asking, but is this classroom 78?” Makoto asked as the rather muscular Sakura smiled. “Why yes, yes it is. It is a pleasure to meet you Naegi-san.” Sakura said as she turned to face Sayaka.</p><p>“And who might you be?” Sakura asked as Sayaka smiled. “I’m Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate pop sensation! It is a pleasure to meet you Ogami-san!” Sayaka said as Sakura smiled while nodding. “Same to you Maizono-san. Quickly, let’s get into the classroom before the teacher arrives.” Sakura stated as the three of them entered the classroom.</p><p>When they entered the classroom, Makoto got a chance to take in his surroundings. The room had four rows of desks, each row had four desks in them, meaning there were only 16 students in this class. It wasn’t a lot, but when it came in terms of talented individuals, that was quite the hefty number. In front of two massive chalkboards, a teacher's podium sat flatly in the middle of the fenced-off stage. There was also a desk off to the side of the class meant for the teacher, which was decorated with small picture frames and a pencil holder.</p><p>Then there were the classroom windows. There were three windows, each of them had purple curtains off to the side, instead of being over top them. This was done to let some natural light in. At the back of the class were two bookshelves filled with rows and rows of books. Some were Manga, some were fiction books, some were American comics, and somewhere even non-fiction books in both English and Japanese. After Makoto finished looking around a question popped up in his head, one for Sakura. At first, he thought it would be pointless, however, he wanted to know.</p><p>“Uh, Ogami-san. Who sent that guy flying in the first place?” Makoto asked as Sakura smiled. “Oh, that was Owada. The blond boy with glasses, Byakuya, insulted his hair. I guess he has anger issues.” Sakura said as she pointed at a boy with a long, corn shaped pompadour. He wasn’t wearing the top half of the school uniform, instead, he was wearing a white tank top and uniform pants. His expression was rigid, but his eyes held a large amount of anger behind them.</p><p>Makoto swallowed back the knot in his throat and went to sit down. He ended up sitting next to a small orange-haired female. Their eyes were a muddy green, and they held a lot of pent up fear and guilt. As Makoto sat down, he could feel the terror radiate off of the little female. So, to hopefully rid of the fear-filled aura, he decided to start up a conversation with the girl.</p><p>“Hey, what’s your name? My name is Makoto Naegi.” Makoto said as the orange-haired female recoiled in shock. Afterward, she looked at Makoto, who had a smile on his face. The girl, in return, shared a smile of her own. “My name’s Chihiro Fujisaki. But please, just call me Chihiro.” Chihiro said as Makoto nodded. “Alright, it’s nice to meet you Chihiro. I know this may sound pretentious, but what is your ultimate talent?” The luckster asked as Chihiro slightly blushed.</p><p>“U-Uh. I’m the Ultimate Programmer. I’ve programmed several things for the government, and even helped them hack into things that they couldn’t get into without my help… It’s nothing much really…” Chihiro said, trying, and failing, to not sound like a braggart. “R-Really! That’s so cool. I… don’t have a talent. I got in via lottery… I’m just the black sheep of the herd…” Makoto admitted as Chihiro smiled.</p><p>“Not really. You must’ve been pretty lucky! Nearly all of Japan’s youth signed up for that lottery. You had maybe a 1 in 55 million chance in getting in. Being called the Ultimate Lucky Student isn’t for nothing you know.” Chihiro said with a smile as Makoto nearly passed out. He knew he had low chances, but 1 in 55 million!? He hadn’t expected that in the slightest. At this, Chihiro simply laughed at his reaction.</p><p>Before they could continue their conversation, the teacher came into the room. He looked like a balding, middle-aged man. He had round glasses and seemed a tad bit overweight. He wore a black jacket and blue jeans. His black dress shoes made a clicking sound against the hardwood floor, and he had a 1000 yard stare.</p><p>The teacher walked over to the teacher's podium and put down a bag of sorts beside it before grabbing a piece of chalk off the rack. Then, he pressed the chalk against the board, and within nearly a minute, he had drawn a detailed self-portrait, a name beside it, and a setting arrangement underneath. The man took a step back and smiled. He turned back to face his class, which was astonished.</p><p>“My name is Kondo Kisho, but you will call me Kisho-Sensei. Before I became a teacher here at Hope’s peak academy, I was a graduate here. I was dubbed the Ultimate Artist back in my hay day, and I think that goes to show, even in my late 30’s. The man said with a chuckle. “Anyways. Here is how I would like you to be seated…” As Kondo began to name off the seating order, Makoto sat in the front row, right on the far right, beside Sayaka, who was also beside a student named Leon Kuwata. Then, the last one in the first row was a girl named Junko Enoshima.</p><p>Leon had long red hair, ear piercings, off white-coloured eyes, a goatee, a chain around his neck, and instead of the normal school uniform; he wore a white jacket, with a white stained shirt, dark green pants, and white sneakers. Then, there was Junko Enoshima. Junko had long twin pigtails that when down to her shoulders. She had a rabbit pin on one pigtail, and a massive red and white bow on the other one. While she did wear the school’s female uniform, it was a tight fit on her body, and for whatever reason, the skirt was far shorter than the other women skirts.</p><p>Makoto knew she was the Ultimate Fashionista, and also the Ultimate Analyst at the same time, but this was a tad bit too much on the sex appeal. It was even to the point where Makoto got *distracted* by her appearance. He couldn’t blame himself; she was just… there! She was eyeballing him the whole time, and she seemingly didn’t care either. Although Makoto knew she was disturbed, he didn’t know how he could tell, he just knew he could. It probably had to do with the fact that he lived with a sister who was only 1 year younger than him.</p><p>Just as everyone was getting seated, and the class was getting underway, there was a knock at the door. Kisho heard the knocking and walked over to the door. He opened it and was shocked to see who it was. “A-Ah! Mr. Kamakura! I didn’t t-think we would be s-seeing you so soon!” Kisho said as Izuru sighed. “It is quite alright Kisho-san. I just want to talk to Makoto Naegi for one minute, please. It’s nothing bad.” Izuru said as few people whispered in the room. Makoto got up to go speak with Izuru. As he passed Junko, he felt something… pinch his rear. He quickly glanced back at Junko, who had a cheeky grin on her face. Makoto looked back towards Izuru, who rolled his eyes.</p><p>They both stepped outside as Izuru closed the door behind him. The moment he did, he walked up to Makoto with a deadpanned expression. “Do not take this in the wrong way. But I want to meet you at the back of the school, right by the courtyard. Do not keep me waiting. It is of an urgent matter.” Izuru said as he walked away.</p><p>As Izuru walked away, Makoto had a chill run up his spine. He didn’t know what this was about, and it made him nervous. However, once he let out a sigh, he walked back into the classroom, as if nothing had happened. As he sat back down, Leon looked at Makoto with a smirk. “Hey, what was that about?” Leon asked, his smirk barely noticeable. “I-I uh… have to meet up with him at the back of the school…” Makoto said as Leon snorted.</p><p>“Oh boy, that is not good for you. The first day and you’re already getting into a fight. Not a good look for you luckster.” Leon said as Makoto felt a chill run up his spine again. Makoto sat back down as Sayaka patted him on the back. “Don’t listen to him, I’m sure it isn’t anything bad,” Sayaka said as Makoto smiled. “Thanks.” The luckster responded as Leon scoffed.</p><p>As the day continued, the thought of meeting up with Izuru at the back of the school began to linger, and he almost forgot about it when the bell rang, signifying the end of the day. He hadn’t noticed that the day had gone by so quickly. He hadn’t paid much attention to what happened besides sitting down, doing work, eating lunch, and talking with Sayaka. Then it was back to more work, more listening to the teacher ramble and more work.</p><p>However, he now had another thing to potentially worry about. He just hoped he wasn’t going to get into a fight on his first day at school, let alone against the guy who had the title ‘Ultimate Talent’. As he stood up from his desk, he whipped out his phone and texted his sister. He typed out his message, which said that he might be late getting home and that he had to do something after school.</p><p>When Makoto sent the message, he made his way to the back of the school. Once he had made it there, Izuru stood against the back wall, his arms crossed and his head pointing downwards. Instead of wearing the school uniform, he wore a black business suit with a long red tie. Next to him, was Junko Enoshima, who was now wearing a black shirt, a long black and white tie, and a red short skirt. The pin and bow were still there, and she had a pink computer with her.</p><p>“Oh, my, gosh! You’re even cuter up close! What’s your health condition, oh, oh, oh! You’re blood type, oh and your birthday! I need to know-!” Junko was cut off by Izuru placing a hand in front of her. “Stop freaking him out, Enoshima. I’m sorry about that. My friend here is… rather strange.” Izuru said as Junko scoffed.</p><p>Izuru then pulled something out of his pocket. It was an arrow of some kind. While the shaft looked normal, and the feathers at the end seemed well kept, it was the arrowhead that shocked Makoto. It was seemingly made of gold, and it had a silver outline. The arrow’s design was odd… to say the very least. It had two arches on the inside of the arrowhead, and what seemed to be a heart like design in the center. It also had weird markings on it which were in some sort of Latin language.</p><p>“W-What is that!” Makoto said, stepping backwards, only to be stopped by Izuru grabbing his shoulder. “Just take a deep breath. Look into my eyes, and count to three in your head.” Izuru said as Makoto reluctantly agreed. When he reached three, his vision went black, and his mind went blank.</p><p>The moment Makoto reopened his eyes, he was in the school’s nursing room. In a confused daze, he looked around. The walls were covered in medical information posters, and there was a medkit just above the door. To the left of the door was a cabinet with medical supplies stacking the shelves. However, what caught his attention more, was a brown-haired boy wearing the same clothes as Izuru had worn, staring off to the side. One eye was red, and the other was an off green. Junko had her head resting on his shoulder left shoulder. She looked like she had fallen asleep.</p><p>The boy turned his head to face Makoto, and when he did, he quickly stood up, waking up the now dazed Junko. “Oh good! You’re awake! Hi, sorry for the abrupt introduction. My name is Hajime Hinata. I’m sure you’ve met my… other personality by now. But… uh, that isn’t an issue. I’m just gonna ask you a few quick questions, and then you can go home.” Hajime said as Makoto was confused.</p><p>“H-Hold on! What do you mean by ‘other personality’?” Makoto asked as Hajime sighed. “It’s… complicated, just answer the questions… ok?” Hajime said as Makoto nodded. “Ok… do you have a headache? Yes or no?” Hajime asked as Makoto felt a throbbing pain in his head. “Y-Yes,” Makoto said as Hajime nodded. “Ok… next question. Do you feel like you’re gonna throw up, but can’t?” Hajime asked as Makoto nodded.</p><p>“Ok… final question. Do you feel like something is tugging at your soul?” Hajime said. The difference between this question and the last was that Hajime’s tone was far more deadly sounding, and serious. Makoto was confused. His heart did beat a little faster than normal, and he did hear an odd thumping sound in his ear. “Uh… how would I know?” Makoto said as Hajime sighed. “It’s fine. If you start seeing weird things that can’t be explained, this is my number, call it.” Hajime said, passing him a piece of paper with a number written on it.</p><p>Makoto took the paper and nodded. “O-Oh ok…” Makoto said as he bowed. “Thank you Hinata-san.” The luckster stated as Hajime smiled. “Hajime is good, no need for formalities.” The Ultimate talent said as Makoto nodded. The luckster walked out of the nursing room and walked down the hall. As he walked, he spotted an oddly placed door. He arched his eyebrow and saw a sign written above it. “Oh, an exit! Sweet!” Makoto said to himself as he walked to the door. Opening it, he walked through.</p><p>But when he stepped through, he found himself standing on his front doorstep. Confusion laced his mind as he looked around his surroundings. “H-How did I-“ His train of thought was cut off by the front door opening. Komaru looked at Makoto and brought him inside. She looked worse for wear. Her eyes were slightly red, there were tear stains on her cheeks, and her hair was a mess.</p><p>“Komaru? What’s wrong? Did you watch a scary movie again?” Makoto joked as she shook her head. “N-No! No… I-It’s not that… where were you!” Komaru asked, her tone made it sound more like a demand than a question. “O-Oh, I was just staying behind at school. Wanted to talk to the teacher, then I got sidetracked by talking to Sayaka.” Makoto answered as Komaru shook her head.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter…. Not now at least… it’s about mom and dad. Their dead!”</p><p>
  <strong>- To Be Continued -                        </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Future, or Towa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Future, or Towa? </strong>
</p><p>Makoto stared at Komaru with a shocked expression. His eyes had widened to the point where just keeping them open hurt. He shook his head and chuckled. “O-Ok Komaru, I know you’re angry at me, but come on, you’re joking, right? Y-You’re lying, right?!” Makoto said, grabbing onto his sister's shoulders and looking into her eyes, hoping to find some sort of sign that she was lying about their current situation.</p><p>However… he found nothing. Nothing but tears and a shaking Komaru. He let go of her shoulders as he backed up. He swallowed back any anger he had and stared off to the side. He didn’t want to believe that their parents were dead, after all, they weren’t supposed to be dead. They couldn’t be dead. That was when he looked back at Komaru, who was trying to keep her tears from falling again.</p><p>“How? How did they die?” Makoto asked, trying his best not to cry in front of his younger sister. “W-We went to g-go p-pick you up f-from school since y-you didn’t come home w-when y-you w-were supposed t-to. W-We waited for an h-hour before w-we left. And a-as w-we were d-driving…” Komaru stopped to clear her throat and wipe the tears off her face. “A-A Semi-truck came rushing d-down the road… straight for u-us. I-I only made it out a-alive because… b-because…” She stopped again, this time due to her breaking down, falling to the floor and crying.</p><p>Makoto knelt to her and helped her up off the floor. He quickly guided her to the couch and sat down next to her as she continued to cry into her hands. He didn’t know how to comfort her in this situation, since he too was deeply affected by this. Just as Makoto was about to stand up, Komaru stopped crying and took in a deep breath.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Makoto asked as he mentally facepalmed. <em>‘Why did I say that, of course, she isn’t. Not like I am either but still.’ </em>Makoto thought as Komaru wiped the tears coming down her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry. I-I just f-feel r-really guilty…” Komaru said as she tried to sit up straight. “You were saying that you only survived because of something. What was it?” Makoto asked as Komaru kept back her tears.</p><p>“A-A giant w-white s-stuffed teddy bear… I-I don’t know w-where it came f-from, n-nor how it g-got into the c-car. B-But it s-shielded me from t-the impact. I-I watched a-as a rogue p-piece of g-glass s-stabbed m-mom in the throat… a-and d-dad was crushed t-to death. A-All t-the while I w-was protected by t-the t-teddy bear…” Komaru said as she hugged herself.</p><p>“I-I know i-it seems u-unbelievable b-but it’s the t-truth…” Komaru said, her tone of voice dropped in volume as she began to shake. Makoto had never seen her like this. She was scared, as was he, but even when she was scared, she never reacted like this before. Makoto had no idea what he was going to do now. He had gotten into the school of his dreams. This was his chance to be the shining light of hope for his family, his future was bright.</p><p>But now… all of that was gone… Gone where the dreams of a future. Gone where the happy memories he’d get to have with his parents. The two people he loved unconditionally with all his heart. The two people in his life that gave him the support he needed... They were now dead, and they were never coming back.</p><p>Makoto sat next to Komaru and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “It’ll be ok… We won’t have this set us back.” Makoto stated as Komaru closed her eyes. Fat tears came rolling down her cheeks as she let out an audible hic.</p><p>That was when Makoto’s phone buzzed. He quickly whipped it out of his pocket to check what it was about. Not that he would’ve paid any attention to it. At least, that was what he thought. The moment he opened up his phone, he was met with one, singular, message.</p><p>The message read as follows: I know who caused the crash to happen. It seems that I was too late in stopping them, but it doesn’t matter now. Meet me at the café near Hope’s peak academy. Bring your sister – Izuru Kamakura.</p><p>Makoto nearly dropped his phone. <em>‘How did he get my number?! I didn’t give it to Hajime, nor him! Unless… goddamnit, he must’ve looked through my phone when I was unconscious. I need to get a password on this thing!’ </em>Makoto thought to himself as he glanced over at his sister, who was still in emotional disarray.</p><p>Komaru silently lifted her face out of her hands and wiped the tears from her face. “W-What’s wrong Makoto?” Komaru asked, trying her best to pull herself together. “I got a text message from someone who might know who was behind the car crash. They asked to meet us at the café near Hope’s peak.” Makoto said as Komaru looked off to the side.</p><p>“We should meet up with them if they have information on the person who caused the crash, whether it was intentional or not we-“ “What if it’s just some creep.” Komaru interrupted, her body shook as she tried to calm herself down. “W-What if, they're just like <strong>*That guy* </strong>from two years back… w-what if their l-lying! Huh! You don’t know them! T-That’s how t-they get you. I-I would know…” Komaru stated as Makoto sighed.</p><p>Of course, she had to bring <strong>*Him*</strong> up. Makoto could remember it like it happened yesterday. Komaru was on her way home from school, and Makoto was supposed to meet up with her, but didn’t, as he had been asked to stay behind after class. Komaru was impatient that day and wanted to be home before her brother.</p><p>However, fate decided to be extra cruel that day for Komaru Naegi. There were rumours about a man with two right hands going around Japan, raping and killing young teens who were alone. Nobody knew his identity, nor did anybody know of where he came from. However, those who survived his attacks described him as being horribly disfigured, and that he had two right hands.</p><p>Komaru Naegi had taken an accidental wrong turn on her way home. During this time they had just moved into the neighbourhood, so it was common for her to take a wrong turn or two. However, this wrong turn almost turned out to be her last. Because that was the day she came face to face with the man with two right hands.</p><p>She tried to run away at first, however, something had slashed at her knees and ankles, something she hadn’t seen, but she could only assume it to be that man who did it. Once she couldn’t get away, the man had his way with her, stabbed her in the chest, and walked away. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you look at it; he had just barely missed her heart, right lung, and spine, and she was quickly found by a passerby an hour later. Any longer and she would’ve bled out.</p><p>The man had taken her to a hospital and her family was notified. For a full year, she fell into a deep depression, not wanting to leave the house or be left alone. Thankfully, after a year of taking anti-depressants and going to therapy, she had gone back to being slightly normal. However, deep down, she wanted to make sure that man was either dead or behind bars. However, she lacked the will and strength to do it.</p><p>For Makoto’s part, he felt completely responsible for the events of that year happening. Had he not just spoke with the teacher another day, he would’ve been able to meet up with Komaru, and bring her home safely. He hated the fact that he couldn’t protect her like he was supposed to, he hated the fact that he couldn’t get justice for her.</p><p>But now was not the time to think about that. He looked over at Komaru, who was nervously shaking. “Komaru. Trust me, this person isn’t a creep, nor are they like <strong>*That guy*.</strong> I would know, they go to Hope’s peak. They’re their poster boy.” Makoto assured as Komaru looked down at the floor. “I-I don’t want to t-take any chances Makoto…” Komaru said as Makoto placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her shoulders tensed as her face darkened with shadow.</p><p>“Komaru. This isn’t about you; it’s about finding who those people are who killed our parents. Right now, that is more important. I know you’re scared about going out right now, but please, if not for me, for mom and dad… please Komaru.” Makoto said as Komaru stayed silent. She let out a shaky sigh and looked up at Makoto. Her eyes were slightly red, and there were tear stains down her cheeks, but now, she had a determined expression adorning her face.</p><p>“Ok… But let me get cleaned up first.” Komaru said as Makoto smiled. “That’s what I wanted to hear. That’s the Komaru I know.” Makoto said as Komaru smiled. Makoto let go of her shoulder as she walked over to the bathroom to wash up. He sat back down on the couch and looked down at his hands. He balled both his hands up into fists, and for a split second, he swore that he could see two blue hands overlap his own.</p><p>He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. A few minutes went by and Komaru had come out of the bathroom. She was no longer wearing her school uniform, instead, she was wearing a black and white striped shirt, long black pants, and two scrunchies on her wrists. Her hair was brushed back, aside from the obvious ahoge sticking out from the top of her head, and she had a smile on her face.</p><p>“Let’s get going Makoto, we don’t have all day now do we?” Komaru stated as Makoto smiled, standing up from the couch he looked at Komaru with a determined look. “You’re right, we should meet up with him now,” Makoto stated as the pair walked out of the house.</p><p>Makoto walked out behind Komaru and closed the door behind him. Komaru gave him the keys as he locked up the house. Once done, they began their walk to the café. The walk was silent overall, and it took them around twenty minutes to reach their destination.</p><p>Once they made it to the café, Komaru spotted two people sitting at a table. One of them had long black hair and wore a black business suit of sorts, and another was a girl who had strawberry blond hair, wearing a black shirt with a white and black tie, typing away on a pink computer. That was when the man noticed Komaru and Makoto and waved them over.</p><p>Makoto walked over to the pair as Komaru followed suit. The Naegi siblings sat in front of Izuru and Junko, they both stared at each other for a moment when Junko broke the silence. “Thank you two for coming. We were getting worried that you were going to be a no show. Thankfully, Izuru said that we should stay a few extra minutes, and low and behold, you both came.” Junko stated as Makoto sighed.</p><p>“Look, we just want to know how you guys know our parent’s killers,” Makoto stated as Izuru sighed. “Jumping straight to the point huh… Well, we have to talk about something else first.” Izuru said as Komaru glared at him. “Who are you, and how did you know about the crashes happening in the first place,” Komaru stated as then, without her even noticing, her body began to be absorbed by a white outline of sorts that tempered out into a flame-like aura. Behind her, the white stuffed bear appeared out of nowhere behind Komaru.</p><p>“Komaru Naegi, Stand down, or else,” Izuru said, his eyes starting to glow a deeper red as Junko forced her hand out in front of him. “Enough Izuru. Ms. Naegi, please make your Stand disappear unless it is urgent.” Junko stated as Komaru’s eyebrows perked up. “Stand? What are you talking about?” Komaru asked as Izuru pointed behind her.</p><p>Komaru looked behind her and saw the white bear again. “Gah! Why do you keep following me!” Komaru stated, nearly shouting her words as Izuru sighed. “I see… so you aren’t aware of Stands just yet. Yet you seem to have one, Ms. Naegi. Interesting.” Izuru stated in a calm, yet serious tone of voice. Komaru turned around and faced Izuru with a confused expression.</p><p>“W-What d-do you mean?” Komaru asked, her tone of voice was filled with worry as Junko waved it off. “It’s simple really. A Stand is the manifestation of one's inner fighting spirit and or soul. The only known ways of obtaining a Stand is if you are born with one, are in a life or death situation, or, you get stabbed by one of these.” Junko stated, pointing at Izuru, who pulled out the odd-looking arrow that Makoto had seen before.</p><p>“This is what is known as a Stand arrow. Through some process, it can awaken someone’s Stand from the boundaries of the soul, that is of course if they are worthy enough to harbour one.” Izuru explained as Makoto slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. “Hold on a second, I saw that arrow before! You stabbed me with it! I want to know why!” Makoto stated as Komaru gasped. Before anyone could act or say anything more, a purple arm appeared beside Izuru and jabbed Makoto in the face, knocking him down to the ground.</p><p>“Do not shout at me again, Makoto Naegi. All will be explained soon.” Izuru stated as the arm faded out of existence. A small trail of blood went down the side of Makoto’s mouth as he wiped it away. He got up off the ground and sat back down in his chair.</p><p>“My apologies, I’ve just been rather tense as of late.” Makoto apologized as Izuru nodded. “All is forgiven. Now, concerning why I stabbed you with the arrow, it was because we need you, Makoto Naegi. Never in my life have I seen such a pure-hearted soul. I cannot allow that to fall into the hands of evil and be twisted and moulded into a monster.” Izuru stated as Komaru became confused. “Hold on, what do you mean ‘the hands of evil’. Look, this isn’t some game or T.V show Izuru, this is real life, and last I checked, the only evil thing here right now is that arrow and those people who killed my parents.” Komaru said in a matter ’o’ fact tone of voice.</p><p>“I know you might be still stuck in the past, Komaru Naegi, but you couldn’t be more wrong. There is something evil lurking in the shadows, and that something evil is the company known as the Towa Corporation.” Junko stated as Makoto’s eyes widened. “Towa? Aren’t they that manufacturing company that started up in the early ’70s? What do they have to do with our parents being killed!” Makoto exclaimed as Izuru sighed.</p><p>“They were the ones who targeted your parents, and your sister. That is why Junko mentioned them.” Izuru stated as Junko smiled, closing her laptop and looked at the Naegi siblings.</p><p>
  <strong>[Play: Abnormality, DIU ost] </strong>
</p><p>“You see, there are two companies that practically control all of Japan with an iron glove. The Towa Corporation, and The Future Foundation. I and Izuru are the heads of the Future Foundation, and we have been watching you, Makoto Naegi. The reason for this is because we noticed that even in your early years at your middle school, you were always noble, and helped anyone who needed help, or was in any amount of danger, no matter if it impacted you or not.” Junko stated as Makoto went wide-eyed.</p><p>“Y-You’ve been stalking me!” Makoto nearly shouted as Izuru waved his index finger in the air. “No, not stalking, more like, observing. But we weren’t the only ones. Towa also had their eyes on you. However, they wanted you as a pawn. That’s what becomes of most people who join their ranks. But when you came into contact with me, one of their spies in the school told them about it and relayed that info to the head of the company.</p><p>“Then, they located their targets, your family, who had begun driving to Hope’s Peak academy to pick you up. That’s when they were hit by an oncoming semi-truck driving in the wrong lane. The impact would’ve killed everyone in the car, but Komaru survived thanks to her Stand.” Izuru stated as Makoto and Komaru stared at him in silence.</p><p>“We believe they are behind the crash incident because their logo was on the truck, and, there was no one driving it. Leading us to believe that a Stand ability was involved.” Junko said as Komaru shook her head. “Look, I understand what you’re trying to say, but I still don’t understand, just who are you people, what is that company! Why are they after us in particular! We did nothing to them, so they should just… back off!” Komaru stated as Izuru shook his head.</p><p>“We wish it were that easy, but Towa and Future Foundation have been watching you since you were in the sixth and fifth grade respectively. The Future Foundation needs you two because they need to take down Towa before they begin their main plan. While Towa disguises itself as an electronic manufacturer, it is, in reality, one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in all of Japan. They have enough money to rival Japan’s entire military funding. But that is not all. Their main goal is to start a war with China to spread as much anarchy and chaos as possible.</p><p>“This company has a plethora of Stand users at their disposal, however, most of them are weak or have lacklustre abilities. But you two, you two had enough fighting spirit and will power that matched up to the 5 heads of the company, including the person who runs it all. They wanted more people such as yourselves in the companies ranks. But when I approached you first, they must have gotten angry. Then, the rest is history.” Izuru explained as the Naegi siblings were taken aback by this.</p><p>Makoto was trying to take in all this information, and trying to make sense of it all. Stands… Terrorist organizations… Towa Corp… Future Foundation… It was all too much for Makoto to handle. That was when Komaru spoke up.</p><p>“How can we be so sure you’re not lying to us to get us to join your own terrorist organization. Until you give us definitive proof of what you’re saying is true, then I refuse to believe you.” Komaru stated as Junko sighed. “Baby, I’m living and breathing proof that what Izuru over there is saying is true. I once worked for Towa, me and my sister. However, once I figured out their true intentions, I got the fuck out of dodge real quick. My sister was killed for helping me escape, and I’ve been on the run ever since.” Junko explained as Komaru let out a defeated sigh.</p><p>“But why confront us about this? Why does the Future foundation need us so badly?!” Makoto asked, his confused state slowly drifting into an angered one. “The Future foundation needs you two because, at the moment, we are outnumbered. We are also underpowered, and if we don’t take those Stand Arrows out of their possession, then not only are we screwed, but the whole country will be screwed. Towa will become far too powerful, and with deadly Stand users on their side, who knows what kind of situation we will be in at that point.” Izuru explained as Makoto looked down in defeat.</p><p>“What if we don’t join either of the companies, what happens then?” Komaru asked as Junko folded her arms across her chest. “Then the Kuzuruyu clan will come looking for you. Towa has them under their payroll. If you don’t join us and refuse to join Towa, they’ll kill your brother, and sell you off into a sex trafficking ring. I know this because almost all the people we tried to get to join the future foundation, refused, then refused Towa, and that had become their fates.” Junko stated as Komaru’s face went pale.</p><p>“Now you see what kind of situation you’re in? You either join us, or you join Towa. Do neither, and your fate will be sealed.” Izuru stated as Makoto let out a heavy sigh. He looked at Komaru, then he looked at Junko and Izuru. “Then how can we stop the Kuzuryu clan?” Makoto asked as Izuru smiled.</p><p>“Now you’re getting it. If you join us, we can begin phase one of our plan. That being the destruction of the Kuzuruyu clan. If we can kill their leader, we will have open access to Towa. All we have to do after that is storm the Towa headquarters and defeat their pillars, then, kill their leader.” Izuru stated as Komaru shook her head.</p><p>“You’re insane! We can’t take on the Kuzuruyu clan! Makoto! Let’s go home, we are done here.” Komaru stated, getting up from her seat as she began to walk away, only to have Makoto grab her by the shoulder. “Komaru! Wait!” Makoto said as she stopped dead in her tracks. “Did you not hear what he just said! The Kuzuryu clan! The second-largest Yakuza in Japan! You think we’re gonna join their group to go on a suicide mission! I don’t think so!” Komaru stated as Makoto stood up and full-on glared at Komaru.</p><p>Makoto was many things. Cool, calm, and collected were just a few of those things. But when Makoto was scared, those three things wouldn’t apply to him. “Komaru, if we walk away from this, and refuse to join Towa, our futures will be as good as gone. One way or another, we will end up having to deal with the Kuzuruyu clan. I would much rather have it so that we aren’t the ones who are the first on their chopping block. This is no longer about our survival, this is about our country, about our home!” Makoto stated as Komaru looked down at the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>[Stop Ost] </strong>
</p><p>“You’re throwing your life away for someone you don’t even know…” Komaru said, her voice dropping to that of a whisper. “This isn’t about me right now Komaru. This isn’t about Izuru either. This is about stopping a terrorist organization that the government doesn’t even know about. If you can’t look at it like that, then look at it like this. We have no choice. Either we help them, or we are as good as dead.” Makoto stated as Komaru lifted her head up and looked towards the sky.</p><p>“I don’t like this… not one bit.” Komaru started, before turning around and looking at Makoto. “But… after what you said… I don’t really have a choice now do I…” Komaru said before looking at Izuru. “We’ll help you… but… you need to promise us that we can have a place to live since our home is no longer an option.” Komaru stated as Izuru nodded. “We will set you up with a two-bedroom apartment in the city, and we will wiretap you enough money a month that will help with your needs,” Izuru explained as he brought out two pictures. One of a man with a scruffy black beard, and one of a woman with an eyepatch.</p><p>“The one on the left is a man by the name of Mihara Kijuro. He is one of the Kuzuruyu clan’s best assassins. The same goes for the woman on the right, Miyano Tara. We suspect them to be the ones behind the car crash. We don’t know much about them… all we know is that they are both Stand users.” Izuru explained as Junko abruptly stood up from her chair.</p><p>“GUYS! MOVE!” Junko shouted as a black Minivan came speeding towards them. On the top of the car were several small yellow imps jumping up and down, some clinging onto the sides of the vehicle, and some inside the van driving it.</p><p>Everyone was able to dive out of the way in time as the Van crashed into the café entrance. People came running out of the café as Makoto dusted himself off. A plume of dust and debris coated the entire area. Walking out of the dust cloud, a man came walking out of the café, dusting himself off as he looked at the group of four.</p><p>He was tall, perhaps around 6 feet tall. He had a scruffy beard adorning his chin and a wire-thin mustache on his top lip. His eyes were plain brown, and he was somewhat muscular. He wore a black business suit with yellow polka-dots decorating his whole suit. His dark brown hair went all the way down to his shoulders as he had a sinister smirk on his face.</p><p>“My, my, my. Look what we have here. Boss said to come lookin’ for ya, but it seems ya finally picked a side. Too bad it was the wrong side.” The man said as Makoto realized who it was. “Mihara Kijuro!” Makoto stated as the swarm of small yellow imps gathered around Mihara.</p><p>“Because you morons picked the wrong side, you’ll be torn apart limb from limb by my stand, <strong>[Life is a Highway]</strong>!”</p><p>
  <strong>- To be Continued -         </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand Name: [Life Is a Highway] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand user: Mihara Kijuro</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Namesake: A song by the same name by Tom Cochrane</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand Type: Colony</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Appearance: [Life is a Highway] is a Colony stand that consists of small yellow imps that are around 2 cm in height. All of them have the same appearance. Slightly humanoid animalistic looking creatures with one eye, thin arms and legs, and hourglass figures. The imps are genderless. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: ???</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stats: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Destructive power: D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Range: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Speed: C</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Persistence: B</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Precision: C </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Developmental Potential: C</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>And there is our first enemy stand user! Also, the second chapter! Yeah! I hope this was worth the wait. Let me know you’re thoughts and opinions in the form of comments and reviews. Keep in mind I am also working on other projects, so chapters won’t be out one after another. I’m finally getting into a sort of schedule, so there may or may not be another one out this week, who knows. Also, I know, I know. Another chapter without Makoto’s stand, I get it. Don’t worry, it’ll be coming in the next chapter. I promise. See ya in the next one, peace out.         </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are you going my way?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A.N: I wanted to address a review I got, stating that there was already a Story with Makoto being a Stand user and Naegiri being the ship in that story. While I can understand how that could get boring to some, it is, at the end of the day, my Story, and if I want to ship Makoto with Kirigiri, I will. Plus, it is one of the only ships in Danganronpa I actually like based on the first game, anime, and second game (Chapter 6 SDR2). Now, with that out of the way, let’s get on with the actual chapter!   </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Are you going my way? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Play: Decisive battle (Simpsonill Cover) by Simpsonill]</strong>
</p><p>Makoto was on the floor, his arms were heavy, his legs hurt, and his mind was spinning. How did he get into this situation again? Oh yeah, he simply just went to Hope’s peak, bumped into a guy he never met before, and now all of the sudden two companies want him, but since he picked the Future Foundation, now one of the top assassins from the Kuzuruyu clan has come to kill him and his sister.</p><p>He locked eyes with the said assassin. They just had a massive smirk on their face as they glared down at Makoto. Mihara Kijuro was a Stand user, his Stand was called <strong>[Life is a Highway]</strong>. Said Stand turned out to be over 100 tiny yellow goblin-like creatures that were all jumping around or on him. Makoto himself was a Stand user, he was told that he was after being pierced by the arrow and surviving, however, he couldn’t manifest his Stand at all yet, putting him at a disadvantage.</p><p>Mihara looked down upon Makoto, then, with a booming voice he spoke. “You have nowhere to run! <strong>[Life is a Highway]</strong>! Kill him!” Mihara shouted as 50 of <strong>[Life is a Highway]</strong> rushed at Makoto, all with the same order, to kill him. Makoto braced for the impact as Mihara spoke again. “No one has escaped <strong>[Life is a Highway]</strong>! That means you won’t either! Now say you’re prayers boy!” Mihara shouted as the 50 little gremlins jumped at him.</p><p>Just as Makoto was embracing his fate, two ghostly appendages appeared out from his shoulders, smacking away the incoming gremlins. Both arms were pitch black, almost unnaturally so. The hands-on the arms were a dark blue, and on each knuckle, there were black diamonds of sorts. Mihara could only stand in shock as nearly half his army was swatted away like bugs.</p><p><em>‘This boy is a Stand user after all… how interesting, maybe this’ll be more fun then I thought.’</em> Mihara thought as Makoto slowly got up off the ground. He was given this small chance to breathe and look around him. On the floor, just a few feet away were both Junko and Izuru. Both of them were on the floor, knocked out from the impact that was caused by Mihara. There was smoke coming from the vehicle that <strong>[Life is a Highway] </strong>had crashed into the café wall. The car had covered nearly the entire area with smog.</p><p>Makoto pinched his nose as Mihara sneered. “Well, colour me impressed, Makoto Naegi. You were able to deflect my attack, but can you deflect this!” Mihara shouted as several pieces of metal shrapnel came flying at him, all of them having 2 to 3 gremlins on them. The arms in front of Makoto were about to swat them all away when what seemed to be sound waves blasted them all away.</p><p>Mihara and Makoto stared into the foggy gas. For a split second, they could’ve sworn that two red thunderbolts were staring at them. Then, it came out, lunging from the smog. A black bear with two red, thunderbolt shaped eyes came out and attacked Mihara. It cocked one of its fists back and aimed to hit Mihara as hard as it could. However, 75 of his gremlin Stands came up to defend him, while another 25 launched at Makoto.</p><p>Again, the arms swatted them away. <em>‘Does this guy not know when to give up or something?’ </em>Makoto thought as Mihara snickered. “You guys sure are something else,” Mihara stated as a piece of metal came flying at Makoto. For his part, Makoto had the arms grab the piece of metal, however, the 25 gremlins jumped onto the piece of metal as it began to glow in a sickly yellow colour.</p><p>It pushed back with more force then Makoto could dish out, and in nearly half a second, it smashed through Makoto’s defence and smacked him in the face. All the while, the black bear was constantly slashing at the defence that was set up by Mihara. Makoto glanced over off into the smog and saw his sister.</p><p>She was glaring at Mihara with a rage Makoto had never seen before. She was holding her arm as it loosely drooped below her thighs. Her back was hunched over a tiny bit and her other hand was on her dangling arms shoulder. Blood dripped from what Makoto could assume was a broken arm. He noticed she was glowing in a white energy, and that was when it hit him, that black bear was her Stand. It had changed appearance to seemingly match either Komaru’s current emotion or, her damaged state.</p><p>“Ha! You two are both stupidly weak! I don’t know why the boss want’s you two, maybe it would be better if I brought you two back as heads on a silver platter, that’ll get me promoted to leading the assassins instead of being a shitty pawn!” Mihara stated, stepping backwards onto a piece of metal as he slowly began to sink into it, his Stand following him in the process.</p><p>Makoto took a defensive stance after regaining his balance. He looked over at Komaru, who also took what seemed to be a defensive stance as well. He was now able to get a better look at Izuru and Junko. Izuru just seemed passed out on the floor, while Junko was heavily injured. Her leg looked broken, and she was badly scratched up from most likely skidding on the floor.</p><p>“We need to get out of here Makoto! It’s not safe!” Komaru shouted as Makoto glanced at his sister. “And leave Izuru and Junko to die after they put their trust in us?! Not gonna happen. I brought us into this mess, now I’m gonna dig ourselves out of it.” Makoto stated as Komaru sighed, shaking her head in annoyance. Just as she was about to argue with him, a piece of rogue shrapnel came rushing at her. Her Stand got in front of her and knocked it away, slicing it in half with its claws.</p><p>Six more of Mihara’s stand jumped behind Komaru as her Stand knocked them away as well. Makoto knew he needed to help Komaru, it was clear Mihara was targeting her to get on Makoto’s nerves, and it was working. Makoto ran over to help Komaru, and just as he was getting closer, he saw another piece of metal shrapnel launch at her from behind. She hadn’t even noticed it, nor had her Stand, which was now a sickly shade of grey. It seemed that it was weakening in speed and power, as it was having a harder time dealing with only Six of <strong>[Life is a Highway].</strong></p><p>Makoto outstretched his hand out towards Komaru, and then, at that moment; a humanoid figure launched itself towards the piece of metal. Its upper body was black and had the same look like a hoodie of some kind. Its hands were blue, and its head was being covered by a hood of some sort. Its head was blue with yellow piercing eyes that could pierce the soul. Its lower body was a darker shade of purple and it wore red running shoes. It was tall, around 6 feet tall, and it was semi-muscular.</p><p>It cocked back a punch and collided its fist with the piece of metal shrapnel, knocking it away and slamming it into the wall. Komaru stared at the Stand in shock. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that they now had a chance to breathe. However, a sickening snicker echoed throughout the area. They both looked around, trying to find where it had come from.</p><p>That was when Makoto saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, an arm was sticking out of the piece of metal. Then another came out, then a whole upper body. Soon, Mihara had come out of the piece of metal. He was relatively uninjured, aside from a few scrapes and bruises. “I’m surprised kid, you got strength, I’ll give you that. But can you deflect this!” Mihara said as Makoto braced himself for another piece of shrapnel.</p><p>Komaru was still distracted by the six gremlins to not notice it. But as soon as she looked over to what Makoto was doing, it had already happened. Mihara had drawn out a gun, and just as fast as he had drawn it out, a bullet flew at Mach-speeds, hitting Komaru in the chest. Her Stand slowly dissipated from existence as the pain was too much to handle.</p><p>She had spat out blood as she fell backwards, hitting the ground and banging her head on the concrete below. Makoto’s eyes widened. It happened again, he couldn’t protect his sister for a second time, and now, he was looking at her, on the floor with a potentially fatal bullet wound in her chest.</p><p>
  <strong>[Play: Burning Colosseum, Battle Tendency Ost] </strong>
</p><p>Makoto’s eyes showed nothing but fury as he glared at Mihara. “Come on Makoto Naegi! What was it that you said to your sister back at home? That everything would be fine? Nothing bad would happen! HA! Pathetic! I’ve been watching you for a week! You couldn’t even protect your sister from me! What makes you think she can protect herself. Face it Makoto, you’ve failed. SO NOW YOU GET TO JOIN HER IN THE AFTERLIFE!” Mihara shouted as all 100 of <strong>[Life is a Highway]</strong> rushed at Makoto.</p><p>Blinded by rage, Makoto had his Stand punch them all away as he inched closer towards Mihara. His whole body was consumed in a dark blue aura as he walked towards the man who he thought had killed his sister. Mihara had a worried expression etched on his face. “You think you can beat me Makoto! You couldn’t even protect your sister from me! So what makes you think you could beat me!” Mihara stated as multiple pieces of shrapnel flew past him and rushed at Makoto, only to be knocked away by Makoto’s Stand.</p><p>Mihara’s eyes widened in shock. <em>‘What the hell! This kid, he’s a brute, despite not looking the part!’</em> Mihara thought as Makoto’s Stand sent a devastating punch directed towards Mihara. Just before it could connect, <strong>[Life is a Highway]</strong> grabbed a massive sheet of reinforced steel and used it to block the punch. Mihara smirked, he knew that using all of his Stand as a collective was a bad idea, but it was what he had to do to protect himself.</p><p>However, just as Mihara thought he had beaten the Stand, he felt multiple shockwaves bashing against the hard metal. Then, in a blink of an eye, the Stand had punched a massive hole in the metal and had grabbed Mihara by his collar, dragging him through the hole, smashing him into the street. Mihara had bounced back, albeit his back was now heavily injured as he attempted to stand.</p><p>Makoto continued to just glare at him and walk over to him with anger burned into his eyes. Makoto was seeing red, all he wanted was for the man before him to drop dead. He had never been this angry before in his whole life. This was the first time where he truly wished death upon another person. He walked over to Mihara, who still couldn’t get up off the floor due to his injuries.</p><p>
  <strong>[Play: Josuke/Gappy theme, JoJolion Ost (Fanmade)] </strong>
</p><p>Makoto stomped down on Mihara’s gut along with his Stand. The force of the stomp had caused Mihara to spit out blood. Makoto’s Stand raised its fist into the air as he was about to punch him in the head with enough force to turn his head into mush. That’s when it happened, Makoto’s shoulder had a blast of pain shoot through it. He staggered back as he looked at his shoulder. A piece of shrapnel had embedded itself into his shoulder.</p><p>Then another hit him in his abdomen, another in his knee, and another in his ankle. Blood leaked from all of his wounds as he had a hard time standing. Mihara snickered and slowly stood up, blood leaking from his mouth as he glared at Makoto. “I’ll give you this kid, your strong when you’re mad, but you’re still pathetic. You’re nothing but a piece of shit smudged on the road, a weak ant in our way. Any ant that gets in the way of the Kuzuruyu clan, or Towa corp, gets smushed by either me or my partner.” Mihara stated as he brought out his gun.</p><p>“It’s time for you to join your sister in hell,” Mihara stated as the pieces of metal pushed in further as Makoto bit his lip. “No. You’re wrong.” Makoto stated, his stand ripping out the piece of metal from his shoulder. “The only one here who will be going to hell is you.” Makoto spat out as his Stand stood in front of him. “I’ll defeat you… in the memory of my parents, in the memory of my sister…” Makoto stated as Mihara had his Stand get in front of him.</p><p>“You think you can beat me, kid! You’re clearly delusional!” Mihara shouted as <strong>[Life is a Highway]</strong> rushed at Makoto with the intent to kill. That’s when Makoto stared at his Stand and smirked. “<strong>[Memories]</strong>!” Makoto shouted as his Stand punched all of <strong>[Life is a Highway]</strong> out of its way and rushed at Mihara. Just as Mihara tried to create a defence in time to protect himself, <strong>[Memories] </strong>had already reached him and began its devastating assault on Mihara.</p><p>
  <strong>[ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ORA!!!!]  </strong>
</p><p>Each of the punches that <strong>[Memories]</strong> unleashed were launched at speeds faster than 100 mph, and each blow was as strong as a wrecking ball. The final punch hit Mihara so hard that it had caused a fist-sized hole to wedge itself in his gut. As he was knocked back by the punch, blood trailed in front of him as he hit the floor. The moment he hit the floor a door came out from underneath him and opened up, swallowing him whole.</p><p>Makoto didn’t react to seeing the door, concluding that it was his Stands doing. The door then closed itself and disappeared. “The door to hell opened up to swallow you whole, you bastard,” Makoto stated, spitting out the last part with venom in his tone.</p><p>
  <strong>[Stop OST] </strong>
</p><p>Makoto had <strong>[Memories] </strong>remove the pieces of metal shrapnel from his body. Pain shocked him from every angle, the adrenaline had finally given away, leaving Makoto in agony. He had to push through the pain. He limped over to his sister and collapsed beside her, his hand on her chest. To his surprise, and his overwhelming joy, she was breathing. She hadn’t died… she was alive.</p><p>A faint smile spread across his face as he eventually passed out from the pain. The police and ambulances arrived after they were called moments after the battle had begun. Everyone had been loaded up onto stretchers and taken off to the hospital to treat their wounds.</p><p>A few hours had passed, and Makoto woke up in the hospital. He looked around the room to see he was in the same hospital room as Komaru, Izuru, and Junko. Makoto placed a hand on his chest, smiling. He knew that Komaru was alive and that she was ok. The fight with Mihara taught him something today. He was no longer safe; he was no longer going to be able to live the life he had wanted to live.</p><p>These people were now after him. He and his sister. Izuru and Junko. While the two of them dragged him and his sister into this situation, it was ultimately fate that decided the actions he would now take. He killed a man. He killed Mihara Kijuro. Something that he never imagined he could do. His will to protect his sister, the only family he had left drove him to murder.</p><p>While he felt as if he deserved to be in jail for his crime… it was either his and his sisters' life, or Mihara’s. And Mihara had gone out of his way to endanger the lives of others. A hired assassin, someone whose job it was to kill unsuspecting people with a powerful gift. It angered him to no end. Those were the type of people he was fighting. He knew every fight here on out would be harder, and harder. But to protect his sister, to protect himself. He had to push forward and succeed.</p><p>Makoto looked over to Komaru. She was slowly waking up. Her eyes opened, they were full of panic and fear. Makoto had tears practically pouring out of his eyes at seeing her alive. She was wearing a hospital gown, as was everyone in the room. Makoto slowly got up from his bed, the IV still attached to his arm. He limped over to her as she saw him.</p><p>He had bandages on his shoulder, his waist, and both of his legs. Komaru was shocked to see just how badly hurt he was. “M-Makoto…” Komaru spoke, her voice was shaky as he walked over to her. He placed his hand on hers as a smile crept upon his face. “W-Why did you d-do that… y-you put yourself in danger a-and-“ Makoto stopped her by hugging her.</p><p>“I’m just glad you’re safe. I did my best to protect you. When I saw you got shot… something snapped inside me. I-I killed him… I killed Mihara. He won’t ever bother us again. But…” Makoto said, letting go of her as he pulled the chair out from beside the hospital bed.</p><p>“This is far from over. We can never go back to living a peaceful life anymore. Not that they now know that we are Stand users. They’re going to be coming after us until we either die or defeat them.” Makoto stated as Komaru looked away. “I-I know…” Komaru admitted, looking back at Makoto. “I want to help… I want to stop these people, but… I’m scared. I don’t know if I can…” Komaru stated as Makoto sighed.</p><p>“Komaru… I promise you. That we will both make it out of this alive. We’ll live out the lives that mom and dad wanted for us. And in turn, we will avenge them by taking down the Kuzuruyu clan and Towa.” Makoto said as Komaru nodded. Izuru had finally woken up, however, it wasn’t Izuru in control, it was Hajime.</p><p>“Huh? What… oh…” Hajime said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Junko. “Let me guess… a Stand attack… Wait, Makoto, and… was it Komaru?” Hajime said, looking at both of the Naegi siblings. The both of them looked at Hajime as Makoto spoke. “Oh, Hajime. Yeah, this is Komaru.” Makoto said as Komaru looked confused. “Uh… where is Izuru?” Komaru asked as Hajime sighed. “He’s a secondary personality of mine. But, uh… you guys joined the Future Foundation right?” Hajime asked as Makoto nodded.</p><p>Hajime breathed a sigh of relief before laying back in the hospital bed. “I’ll make sure you guys have a place to live. Makoto, Komaru, I’ll set you up with a luxury apartment near Hope’s peak.” Hajime said as he rested his head back on the pillows. Makoto went back to his bed and laid back down. To think, all this was caused… by going to Hope’s peak academy… Thus began Makoto’s Bizarre Adventure.</p><p>
  <strong>- To Be Continued –</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Thus concludes the first arc of my story. Now, let’s go over the new Stands we’ve seen so far! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand user: Makoto Naegi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand name: [Memories]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Namesake: Memories by One Ok Rock</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand type: Close ranged combat Stand</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Appearance: A humanoid stand that wears a black hoodie overtop its body and it is semi muscular. Its face has no sign of any emotion, its eyes are a piercing yellow and it has a hood surrounding its head. Its arms are completely covered by the sleeves of the hoodie, only the hands are exposed, which show that its skin is blue. Its legs are bare and on the knees are heart-shaped motifs that look shattered. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: [Memories] allows the user to slip in and out of walls as if they were doors, creating doors out of nowhere so they can make a quick getaway. Only the Stand and user can use these doors, but on occasion, The user can bring someone else into the doorway, however, they must trust the user fully, otherwise, the doorway won’t accept them. In the chance that someone is going through the door and begins to distrust the user, they’re stuck in a void-like world, where they will be trapped in until they begin to trust the user again. If not, they will die, as there is no oxygen in the dimension. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stats: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Destructive Power: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Range: D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Speed: B</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Persistence: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Precision: B</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Developmental Potential: A</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Stand user: Komaru Naegi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand Name: ??? – Name not found out yet by user </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Namesake: ???</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand type: Long ranged  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Appearance: ??? is an anthropomorphic stuffed bear-like stand that is completely white. It has button-like eyes and its body is more human than a bear, with human-like features. It is dainty and feminine, and it has a bow on its head. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: ??? can stockpile the force of attacks and send the force of the attacks back via powerful shockwaves, due to the megaphone in its mouth. The more force that is absorbed, the darker its colour gets. Once it turns completely black, it has the power to level entire buildings. Due to this, it takes less damage from attacks, but it will eventually get to the point where the damage it takes increases once it turns black, making the user more vulnerable. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stats: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Destructive power: E – A (When at max power) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Range: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Speed: C</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Persistence: B</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Precision: C</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Developmental potential: C</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Stand Name: [Life Is a Highway]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand user: Mihara Kijuro</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Namesake: A song by the same name by Tom Cochrane</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand Type: Colony</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Appearance: [Life is a Highway] is a Colony stand that consists of small yellow imps that are around 2 cm in height. All of them have the same appearance. Slightly humanoid animalistic looking creatures with one eye, thin arms and legs, and hourglass figures. The imps are genderless.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: [Life is a Highway] can control any type of metal, so long as it belongs to an inanimate object. [Life is a Highway] can also allow the user to hide within metallic objects. However, the user must have a high deal of concentration when doing this, or they will lose control of the object they are trying to control. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stats:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Destructive power: D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Range: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Speed: C</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Persistence: B</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Precision: C</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Developmental Potential: C</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>And that is all, What did you guys think of this first battle? I’m not that good at writing action scenes, but I think I can get better at it as time goes on. What did you guys think of Makoto’s Stand? Before you ask, yes, all the Stands in this fic are named after songs, bands, music albums and whatnot. Some may or may not be known to most, but I’ve listened to all of the songs and all of them match the characters they are with. As for future arcs, do not worry, I have it all planned out. Also, for those who are worried that Romance will be a major plot of this fic, the short answer is no. While Makoto does end up with Kirigiri in the end, at no point will try to make their love life the main focus of any chapter, if anything, it will be mixed into other chapters and that is even if I want to have the ship active in the foreground. Who knows. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But I do believe that is all, Thank you all for reading this chapter, and I’ll see you in the next one. Peace!  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Naturally Bad to the bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music starts as it shows Makoto standing in front of Hopes peak academy, hair waving in the wind as his sister, Komaru, stands beside him. The title [Makoto’s Bizarre Adventure: Hope is Unbreakable] appears as the Dawn, by MY FIRST STORY and Sayuri Starts.</p><p>
  <strong>Kanashii yokubou ni te wo</strong>
  <strong><br/>Nobashitsuzukete yume wo miru<br/>Nanimo kamo uso hi mamireta<br/>Me no naka ni shinsou ga kakureta mama</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Translation: I keep stretching my hand out to a sad desire, and dream<br/>With the truth still hidden in my eyes through which absolutely everything's clouded in lies</em>
</p><p>During the first part of the song, it shows Makoto running from his house as the scenario changes. He reaches out to his parents and sister, only his sister reaches back as his parents are seen burning (Symbolizing their deaths early on). It closes up to his eyes only seeing smoke and blurry images of his parents still being there, showing that he doesn’t believe that his parents are dead.</p><p>
  <strong>Kibou no fuchi ni nomarete</strong>
  <strong><br/>Shizunde shimatta hontou no kotae wo<br/>Sagashi tsuzukenagara</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Translation: While I continue searching for the true answer,<br/>Which has ended up sinking, swallowed in the edge of hope...</em>
</p><p>During this part of the song, it shows Komaru and Makoto walking towards Izuru and Junko, who have extended hands, reaching out to them. All the while thousands of eyes are glaring at them, a giant shadowy figure appears over all of them as a giant white smile appears on the shadow’s face.</p><p>
  <strong>Nanbyakkai demo saegiru hodo ni</strong>
  <strong><br/>Kazashite miseru boku no negai<br/>Kanarazu kimi ni tsutaeru hi made<br/>Sutaa dasuto wo yuzurenai kara<br/>Susum tsuzukete iku no<br/>Nando demo samayoinagara mezashite</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Translation: However many hundreds of times it takes, I'll brandish my wish against that which blocks me<br/>Until that definite day comes which I tell you,<br/>I can't give up on my justice and so I keep advancing onwards<br/>While wandering countless times I head towards then... </em>
</p><p>During the chorus of the song, it shows a blue hand punching through the shadowy figure as it shows Makoto, Izuru, Junko, and Komaru charging towards the Towa building, all the while several figures attempt to stop them. Five of them are blown away by Komaru’s Stand roaring at them, twelve and punched away by Izuru’s Stand and one stops Junko as they get into a full-fledged punch rush battle, all the while Makoto runs ahead.</p><p>
  <strong>Itsuka reimei no houkou</strong>
  <strong><br/>e kaeru toki made<br/>Itsumo deinei no naka<br/>de inori wo egaku yo<br/>Shinpai nai to iikikasenagara ima<br/>arukidasu no</strong>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Until the time eventually comes that I return to the dawn,<br/>   I'll draw out my hopes while in this painful mire<br/>I'll now set off walking, telling myself "No need to worry" all the while!</em>
</p><p>As the song draws out the end, Makoto runs up to two shadow figures that stand above the rest. Makoto summons his own stand as he glows in a brilliant blue light, while the two other figures glow in a deep red. Makoto’s Stand rears up a punch to meet the male shadows Stand’s punch. It ends with a crack in the middle of the scene as it pans out to earth in space as the scene fades away.</p><hr/><p>A man sitting in a dark room glances through the daily newspaper. The room itself was dark, the only light in said room was a fireplace that lit up just behind it. Several photos of a family were placed on the banister of the fireplace. The first photo showed two blond-haired siblings, a grey-haired teen, and two adults standing just in front of what seemed to be a house. The other pictures were baby pictures of the grey-haired teen and the two blondes.</p><p>The light was barely enough to reveal what the man in the chair was wearing. The clothing was a black pinstripe suit, a black tie, and black shoes. The newspaper the man was holding suddenly crumpled as he threw it into the fireplace. The man snapped his fingers as he called out a name. “Miyano Taro.” The man called out as the woman took one step out, her red eyes looking into his light green ones.</p><p>“Find Makoto Naegi, and his sister, Komaru Naegi, and kill them. We don’t need them getting in the bosses' way. As much as I hate the idea of going to war with China, the boss seems dead set in her goals. You know what to do.” The man stated as the woman nodded, walking out of the room, the door being slammed rang throughout the room where the man sat.</p><p>As the newspaper burned, a picture of Mihara Kijuro and the headline, Yakuza Assassin found dead with a hole in his chest in a trash can just located nearby Hopes Peak Academy on the front page. The man sitting in the chair stood up, tightening his tie as he walked out of the room, the door slamming once again as the fire is put out.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Makoto, Junko, Izuru, and Komaru stand just outside of the hospital building, all in their normal clothing. “So, I would assume you took care of the enemy, Naegi-kun?” Junko asked as Makoto nodded, his Stand appearing behind him. Junko smiled before walking up to Makoto to get a closer look at his Stand. “So, what have you called it?” Junko asked as Makoto took a step back, sweat dripping down his face.</p><p>“Can you step back Enoshima-san, I mean, I kinda want some personal space,” Makoto said as Junko pouted, taking a step back from Makoto as he sighed. “I called it <strong>[Memories]</strong>, in memory of my parents… it sounds corny, I know, but at the same time, when I named it, I was… emotional,” Makoto said as Junko placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ve all been there. Now, we need to get to school, we don’t want to be late now, do we? We’re lucky the hospital even let us out this early.” Junko said as Izuru walked past them, hands in his pockets as Junko ran up to him. “Come on Naegi-kun! We gotta go!” Junko shouted as Makoto glanced at them, then back at his sister with a smile.</p><p>“Stay safe Komaru. Please, if you need help, just call my cellphone, I’ll be over in a flash.” Makoto stated as Komaru nodded, hugging her brother and resting her head on his shoulder. Makoto hugged her in return, after a few seconds, he let go, as did Komaru as she smiled at him.</p><p>“Stay safe. Please.” Komaru said, turning around and running off in the direction of her school as Makoto nodded, turning around and going in his own direction to his own school. The walk to Komaru’s school was a long one. On a good day, it could last 20 to 30 minutes, on a bad day, it could take an hour, depending on what route you take.</p><p>As she walked, she had her head down, looking at the sidewalk as she thought back to recent events, and how quickly her normal life had turned sour. <em>‘Mihara Kijuro… the first Stand user I ever faced… the first fight I ever got into… and I nearly lost my life because I couldn’t defend myself.’</em> Komaru thought, placing a hand on the place where she was shot. There were bandage wraps covering her chest, as that was where she was shot, making it look like she was trying to press her breasts against her body. She knew she’d get a lot of flack for it, but at the end of the day, she didn’t really care.  </p><p><em>‘This all happened because Makoto went to Hopes Peak Academy… then again, from what Izuru said… it would’ve happened regardless of what we wanted. In other words, no matter what universe it would’ve been, we would’ve been knee-deep in business we have no need to be apart of. All we wanted was to live a normal life. Not to be roped into this… saving the world crap. Sure… I agreed to help, but… not because I wanted to… because I have no choice.’</em> Komaru thought as she stopped walking.</p><p>Komaru turned to see a woman, dressed in a black punk jacket with ripped jeans and black shoes. Her long black hair had a white stripe that rested just beside her bangs as the inside of her jacket showed that she had no shirt on, only bandages to cover her breasts. Her body had nearly twelve scars covering her stomach, chest, and even neck. Her face was smooth, and her red eyes stared into Komaru’s blue ones. The newspaper she was holding had Mihara’s face on the front cover with the headline: local Yakuza Assassin found dead with a hole in his stomach in a trash can.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Komaru asked as the woman chuckled. She stood up and placed the newspaper down on the bench she was sitting on, revealing her to be of a height that reached nearly 6’2. She was taller than any of Komaru’s teachers or friends, and it unnerved her to no end.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you would know a boy by the name of… Makoto Naegi? Right?” The woman asked as Komaru’s eyes widened in shock. The woman smiled as she spread her arms out wide enough to look like a welcoming gesture. “To be fair, you don’t have to answer, you could just walk away, but I assure you, it won’t be good for you… Komaru Naegi.”</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Makoto had just made it to school. He was worried, worried that he might encounter an enemy Stand user on the way to school, or even at school. After all, Izuru and Junko were Stand users, so it could’ve been possible that a few of the Students at Hopes Peak were Stand users themselves. For the most part, he hadn’t thought about it till Mihara attacked. If there were people like Mihara in the world who had Stands… then it would be reasonable to believe that people in his school could be just like that.</p><p>He shook his head. “No, there was no way anyone else in the school could be as malicious as him,” Makoto mumbled as he entered the school’s premises. He sees Sayaka in the distance, who looked at him with a smile.</p><p>“Naegi-kun! Did you read what happened last night! A massive fight broke out at the café near Hopes Peak. Over 50,000 dollars’ worth of damage was caused, and apparently, by eye witness accounts, the two people who were fighting looked like they were psychics! Can you believe it!” Sayaka said as Makoto smiled outwardly, while inwardly he was panicking. There were people who saw the battle take place, saw him murder Mihara, but the good news was, they didn’t recognize him.</p><p>“Yeah… I just hope the police find the parties responsible and arrest them for causing that much damage.” Makoto lied as Sayaka nodded. The pair walked to their class as a boy with oddly cut blond buzz cut hair watched them, his eyes locked onto Makoto as his school uniform hugged tightly to his body. He grumbled, pulling on it and cursing under his breath.  </p><p>That was when he walked up to Makoto and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. Are you Makoto Naegi?” The boy asked as Makoto turned around to make eye contact with him. “Sorry for the sudden introduction, but can we talk in private for just one second.” The boy said as Makoto looked at Sayaka, before looking back at the boy. Makoto nodded as he followed the boy to the side of the building.</p><p>“My name is Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko. I’m sure you know full well where this is going, and I know you might think I’m going to try and kill you, but hear me out first.” Fuyuhiko stated, looking Makoto in the eye. “I don’t like what Towa is doing either. To be honest, I don’t want you or your sister hurt, but Towa has us trapped like birds in a cage. I’m willing to help you, so try to keep in touch, this is my number, call me if anything bad happens.” Fuyuhiko said as he passed Makoto the piece of paper.</p><p>Makoto took the paper as he looked at Fuyuhiko confused. “But why? I thought that the Kuzuryu clan wanted the war?” Makoto asked as Fuyuhiko sighed.</p><p>“No, well. I didn’t, but everyone else in the clan did, plus if I didn’t agree, my sister would’ve been killed right in front of me if I didn’t accept. I just wish that I could roll back my words, but my sister is being held captive. If you can help me rescue my sister, then I’ll be forever in your debt, Makoto Naegi.” Fuyuhiko said as Makoto nodded.</p><p>“I know how much family can mean to someone. I’ll help you. I promise.” Makoto said, reaching out a hand to Fuyuhiko as he smiled. Fuyuhiko grabbed his hand and shook it, signifying their agreement.</p><p>“Pleasure doing business with you, Naegi,” Fuyuhiko said as he walked off. Makoto met up with Sayaka again at the front doors of the school and went to class. The two walked into their classroom and sat down in their assigned desks as the teacher came into the classroom.</p><p>“Good morning everyone, today we will be learning about…” Kisho drawled on and commanded everyone to begin the day with mathematics. Makoto twiddled his thumbs as his expression became stone cold. <em>‘I just hope Komaru is ok… Although… I worry about her safety. Especially since Mihara’s death went countrywide in the newspaper. What if she runs into Miyano? That could be bad… she can barely fight with her Stand as it is…’ </em>Makoto thought as he felt someone pat his shoulder.</p><p>Makoto glanced over at who patted his shoulder. He turned to face Leon Kuwata, ultimate baseball star, who had a concerned look on his face. “Hey, you good? You look troubled. Somethin’ happen?” Leon asked as Makoto sighed.</p><p>“No, everything’s fine. Just… thinking about my future.” Makoto said as Leon nodded, turning his attention back to class as Kisho continued to rant about mathematics and the like.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Komaru stared down the woman, who glared daggers at her with a smug expression. “Who are you?” Komaru demanded as the woman just smiled, crossing her arms as she began to glow in a black aura.</p><p>“I’m sure you already know my name, considering my partner told you it… but if not, then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miyano Tara, a top assassin for the Kuzuryu clan, and your demise.” Miyano said as her Stand summoned. It was humanoid, the same size as Miyano. The Stand was masculine in appearance, and it was completely black from head to toe, minus the white lower arm guards, leg guards, and helmet, all fitted with black skulls on them. “If Mihara’s <strong>[Life is a Highway]</strong> couldn’t kill you, then my <strong>[Bad to the Bone]</strong> will!” Miyano shouted as <strong>[Bad to the bone]</strong> charged towards Komaru.</p><p>Komaru panicked, summoning her Stand to block the attack. The White bear put up a cross-like formation across its chest as <strong>[Bad to the Bone] </strong>made contact with the arm. Once it did so, it grabbed onto something and tugged. It revealed that what it grabbed onto, was a bone. Komaru shouted in pain as her lower left arm went practically limp, blood exploding out of it as she grabbed onto it, gritting her teeth.</p><p>“There is nothing you can do against <strong>[Bad to the Bone]! </strong>Anything it punches, kicks, or touches removes the bones of whoever it hits. It’s not good against fighting machines, as its power is weak, but its ability more than makes up for it!” Miyano shouted as Komaru’s eyes widened in shock. ‘<em>if I get hit by that thing too much… my whole body will run out of bones. All it needs to do is to hit me 200 times, which from watching Makoto’s <strong>[Memories] </strong>attacking Mihara… I don’t think that would be too hard… I still don’t understand my Stand, but… it seems to get angrier the more I’m damaged…’</em> Komaru thought as her Stand’s white fur turned a darker grey.</p><p>Komaru’s Stand launched a fist at <strong>[Bad to the Bone],</strong> connecting to its face, and knocking Miyano back. <em>‘That was weak… her Stand is weak! I’m lucky this wasn’t that Makoto brat. From what I heard and saw in the paper… it was able to punch a hole straight through Mihara. All the while Komaru’s Stand can’t even leave a dent in <strong>[Bad to the Bone].</strong> Although, I am slightly concerned about why it’s a darker colour. Oh well! Not like that means anything!’</em> Miyano thought as <strong>[Bad to the Bone]</strong> launched itself at Komaru’s Stand, rearing a fist back and connecting to the Stand’s face, <strong>[Bad to the Bone]</strong> pulled out another bone, that being a rib bone.</p><p>Komaru spat up blood as she felt another bone be removed. <em>‘It hurts! It hurts like hell! Why am I being targeted?! I did nothing wrong… Wait… I don’t think that matters to her. It’s because I’m with the future foundation! I’m the enemy to her, and she’s my enemy. This won’t end unless one of us ends up dead. And so far, she’s gonna win if this keeps up.’</em> Komaru thought as she stood up, holding her injured arm, and trying to not collapse due to the lack of a rib.</p><p>“Awe, you in pain?! Too bad! You’re gonna die!” Miyano shouted as Komaru’s Stand was now half black. One half with the sharp teeth and red jagged eye, and the other half white and normal. “I see, your Stand changes design whenever you get hurt. That’s a pity, what a useless ability!” Miyano shouted as the humanoid bear Stand growled before unleashing a roar, sound waves the size of a lamp post crashed into Miyano and <strong>[Bad to the Bone]</strong> as they were knocked back into a nearby car. People in their houses and on the streets watched as to them, a woman was just launched back into a car by a girl who was standing there in pain.</p><p><em>‘So… that’s her Stand’s ability. To unleash sound waves! It’s ranged, but it doesn’t matter.’</em> Miyano thought as she glared at Komaru, who was still trying to remain Standing. “Your Stand strong. I’ll admit to you that. But you can’t keep up for much longer.” Miyano said, pointing at Komaru’s Stand which had gone back to white, confusing Miyano. <em>‘What the? It’s changed again? Ugh, no matter. It doesn’t matter to me.</em>’ “You ready to die! KOMARU NAEGI!” Miyano shouted as <strong>[Bad to the Bone</strong>] launched itself at Komaru’s Stand as it began to pummel it.  </p><p>
  <strong>[KADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA!] </strong>
</p><p>Komaru and her Stand were knocked back as all of her leg bones, half of her ribs and her right arm bones were removed as they all went to <strong>[Bad to the Bone]. </strong>“The more bones <strong>[Bad to the Bone]</strong> takes, the stronger it gets! Give up, Komaru Naegi!” Miyano shouted as she pointed at her with rage in her eyes. “Because Makoto Naegi killed my fiancé! I’LL KILL THE PERSON THAT MATTERS THE MOST TO HIM!” Miyano shouted as Komaru glared daggers at Miyano.</p><p><em>‘She wants to kill me because my brother killed Mihara… who had endangered the lives of hundreds to take out one person… that being my brother. And she dares to yell at me about family?! When she took my family away from me!’</em> Komaru thought as she spat out blood. “You yell at me about family… yet you killed mine. Mihara nearly killed my brother… and now you want to kill me for revenge…?!” Komaru said as her Stand appeared beside her. It was now completely black and sparking with black lightening.</p><p>
  <strong>[Play Giorno’s Theme at 3:42] </strong>
</p><p>“Well, let me tell you something… Miyano. You seem to have either not noticed, or forgotten. But the more pain I’m in… the stronger my Stand gets.” Komaru stated as her eyes practically burned with fury and rage. Komaru’s Stand charged at <strong>[Bad to the Bone], </strong>which was about to punch Komaru’s Stand, when Komaru’s Stand bashed its fist into <strong>[Bad to the Bone]’s </strong>head, cracking it and driving its fist further in. “DIE!!!!!” Komaru shouted as her stand unleashed a punch rush.</p><p>
  <strong>[MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! MUDA!!!!]    </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Stop OST]</strong>
</p><p>With the final punch, not only was <strong>[Bad to the Bone]</strong> riddled with holes but so was Miyano as she was launched through several cars and eventually skewered by a broken wooden pole. Miyano coughed up nearly 1 litre of blood, as she stared up at the sky. “H-How… How could I m-make such an overs-sight…” Miyano said as all of Komaru’s bones went back to her as her body acted as if nothing had happened in the first place. Komaru’s Stand went back to normal as Miyano snickered.</p><p>“H-How does it feel… murdering someone in c-cold blood. Komaru Naegi… y-you would’ve made a good assassin… had t-things been different… we c-could’ve been co-workers.” Miyano muttered as the life faded from her eyes. Komaru stared at the corpse before letting out a deep sigh.</p><p>“Maybe… this was something that needed to happen. My brother had a wake-up call… so naturally, so should I… it was only <strong>[Natural]</strong> for it to happen.” Komaru said, turning to her Stand, <strong>[Natural],</strong> as it disappeared. She turned around before continuing off to school.</p><hr/><p>Makoto was not having a good day. Not only did he hate the subjects in school but gym was his next course, and gym was not fun when your gym coach was the Ultimate pro-wrestler. Thankfully, it was the lunch period right now, and he was currently sitting and talking to Sayaka. The pair needed to catch up since it had been a full year since they talked.</p><p>“So, Naegi-kun. How do you like Hope's peak so far?” Sayaka asked as Makoto shrugged. Sayaka looked at him confused as Makoto took a bite out of his burger.</p><p>“To be honest. It's… just a normal high school for the most part. Sure the teachers are interesting, and the courses are harder. But I don’t see the specialty to the school.” Makoto said as Sayaka frowned.</p><p>“Well. It’s probably because the year just started. I’m pretty sure it’ll get better as the days go on. Besides, we’ll be set for life after all of this. Three years of school, meaning three years of memories and the such.” Sayaka stated as her smile came back. “Also, I know this may seem weird, but why are you having such a boring meal? I mean, a burger, with fries, and chocolate milk? What about all the other things on the menu?” Sayaka asked, taking a bite out of the burrito she ordered.</p><p>“As the saying goes, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it,” Makoto said as he took a sip from his chocolate milk. “Besides, what’s wrong with a burger and fries?” Makoto asked as Sayaka sighed.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just I figured you’d try something new,” Sayaka said as she passed him the burrito. “Wanna try this. It’s good!” Sayaka said as Makoto sighed.</p><p>“I’m not gonna eat your lunch, Maizono-san,” Makoto said as Sayaka deadpanned, taking her Burrito back as she folded her arms. “What’s wrong Maizono-san? Did I say something wrong?” Makoto asked as Sayaka looked at him with a ‘duh’ face.</p><p>“I told you to call me Sayaka, not Maizono,” Sayaka said as Makoto became flustered.</p><p>“No, you didn’t! You never told me that!” Makoto said as Sayaka looked confused. Makoto sighed, taking in a deep breath before looking at Sayaka with a less flustered face, but with his cheeks still pink as his shoulders untensed. “I’m sorry… Sayaka.” Makoto said as his face went red again. Sayaka giggled at his awkwardness. That was when Byakuya took a seat in front of them.</p><p>“This seat isn’t taken, is it?” He asked as Makoto nodded. “Good. I hate to interrupt the mood for you two. But have you heard about the accident by the café near our school?” Byakuya asked as Makoto mentally chastised himself. He wasn’t prepared for someone to bring it up.</p><p>“No. I haven’t why?” Sayaka asked as Byakuya smirked. Said smirk was followed up by Makoto noticing that he wasn’t dressed in a school uniform, instead, he was dressed in a purple suit with two yellow thunderbolts on his sleeves and one giant one on his chest.</p><p>“Well, did you know the person who got killed was a man who worked for the Yakuza? Better yet, he was an assassin.” Byakuya said Sayaka and Makoto gasped, one for legitimate shock, the other to seem like he knew nothing about it.</p><p>“That’s insane. Who do you think did it?” Makoto asked, lying to cover his tracks. He was the one who did it, and he didn’t want anyone else to know that he was a Stand user. Just in case something bad happened.</p><p>“I don’t know Naegi, why don’t you tell me how you did it.” Byakuya said as his hand began to pulse with electricity. “After all, I watched it all,” Byakuya said, sending a bolt of electricity at Makoto as it sent him out the cafeteria window. Everyone, including Sayaka, screamed as Makoto made contact with the window and smashed through it. Makoto grunted as Byakuya walked over to the window and used the electricity coming from his hands to climb up to the edge of the window sill.</p><p>“Izuru wants me to train you in awareness. Therefore we start now.” Byakuya stated, creating a ball of electricity and launching it at Makoto. <strong>[Memories]</strong> appeared in front of Makoto, and punched the ball of electricity out of the way. Byakuya scoffs at this before sneering. “If you can’t beat me, Naegi, then you stand no chance against the Kuzuryu clan, nor will you have a chance against Towa,” Byakuya stated as he sent electricity towards Makoto’s Stand. Makoto had <strong>[Memories] </strong>punch the floor beside him to create a door. Said door opened as Makoto rolled inside and fell through.</p><p>Byakuya smirked as he turned around to shoot more lightening at him as Makoto appeared just inches away from the impact spot. “My stand, <strong>[Sharp Dressed Man]</strong> can take electricity from things, control things that require electricity, and allow me to shoot electricity at anyone I want so long as I am near electricity. In other words, you're done for. But I’m willing to see what it is you can do against me.” Byakuya said as he snapped his fingers.</p><p>The camera’s looked at Makoto before they brought out what seemed like stun guns from their sides and began firing at Makoto. <strong>[Memories]</strong> punched away the shots as Makoto began to freak out. <em>‘Jesus! I can’t eat without being attacked by a Stand user! At least this one doesn’t want my head on a spike, but still! He’s my classmate! Why did he have to attack me in the middle of lunch! Couldn’t he have waited till after school!’ </em>Makoto thought as he looked out the window, the police were arriving.</p><p><em>‘Crap… Wait, I know! I’ve never done this before, but… damnit, here goes nothing.’</em> Makoto thought, running towards Byakuya, confusing him. “What are you… you know what, it doesn’t matter, no matter what range I’m at, it doesn’t matter I’ll-“ Byakuya was cut off as <strong>[Memories]</strong> punched him in the gut, winding him as with its free arm, <strong>[Memories] </strong>punched the floor behind Byakuya, creating a door behind them. They fell through the door as they were transported to an open field in the middle of nowhere as Byakuya was spat out.</p><p>Byakuya tried to get up, only to have Makoto stomp on his back. “Are we done, because I think I beat you.” Makoto said as Byakuya sighed.</p><p>“Fine… I relent.” Byakuya said, deactivating <strong>[Sharp Dressed Man]</strong>. “Now, can you get off my back?” Byakuya stated rather bluntly as Makoto lifted his foot off Byakuya’s back. “Damnit. I got a Stand only to be humiliated by a commoner who doesn’t even have talent. How pathetic.” Byakuya muttered as Makoto deadpanned.</p><p>“I can hear you ya know,” Makoto said as <strong>[Memories] </strong>punched a door into existence. Byakuya shrugged before the door opened to reveal their classroom. “Now let’s go,” Makoto stated, stepping through with Byakuya. As they entered the classroom, Sayaka stared at them shocked. “Uh… are you ok Sayaka?” Makoto asked as Byakuya slapped him in the back of his head.</p><p>“You dolt. She isn’t a Stand user. She just saw us pop into existence without seeing your Stand’s door it created. Stand users can’t see Stands. Simple as that. That includes their abilities if they create things. My lightning can be seen because it’s lightning.” Byakuya whispered as Makoto made an O shape with his mouth.</p><p>“Oops… Uh… just pretend you saw nothing Sayaka.” Makoto stated as Sayaka shook her head in confusion before fainting. “Gah! Sayaka!” Makoto said running up to her before she fell.</p><p>“Hopefully she forgets,” Byakuya said as everyone came into class. Sayaka woke up, not remembering a thing that happened, and as everyone entered the classroom, Izuru, who had been just outside the door smirked before walking to his own class. He walked past one of his classmates before placing a hand on their shoulder.</p><p>“Chiaki. Tell Byakuya and Makoto to meet up with Me, Junko, and You at the abandoned Hotel a few blocks down the road. I’ve already sent Junko to go tell Komaru. I believe this is something you can do with ease.” Izuru said as Chiaki nodded, a pink light glowing over her as it faded away.</p><p>
  <strong>- To be Continued -        </strong>
</p><p>      </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>      </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A reflection of the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music starts as it shows Makoto standing in front of Hopes peak academy, hair waving in the wind as his sister, Komaru Stands beside him. The title [Makoto’s Bizarre Adventure: Hope is Unbreakable] appears as the Dawn, by MY FIRST STORY and Sayuri Starts.</p><p>
  <strong>Kanashii yokubou ni te wo</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nobashitsuzukete yume wo miru</strong>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <strong>Nanimo kamo uso hi mamireta</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Me no naka ni shinsou ga kakureta mama</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Translation: I keep stretching my hand out to a sad desire, and dream<br/>With the truth still hidden in my eyes through which absolutely everything's clouded in lies</em>
</p><p>During the first part of the song, it shows Makoto running from his house as the scenario changes as he reaches out to his parents and sister. Only his sister reaches back as his parents are seen burning (Symbolizing their deaths early on). It closes up to his eyes only seeing smoke and blurry images of his parents still being there, showing that he doesn’t believe that his parents are dead.</p><p>
  <strong>Kibou no fuchi ni nomarete</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Shizunde shimatta hontou no kotae wo</strong>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <strong>Sagashi tsuzukenagara</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Translation: While I continue searching for the true answer,<br/>Which has ended up sinking, swallowed in the edge of hope...</em>
</p><p>During this part of the song, it shows Komaru and Makoto walking towards Izuru and Junko, who have extended hands reaching out to them, all the while thousands or eyes are glaring at them as a giant shadowy figure appears over all of them as a giant white smile appears on the shadow.</p><p>
  <strong>Nanbyakkai demo saegiru hodo ni</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Kazashite miseru boku no negai</strong>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <strong>Kanarazu kimi ni tsutaeru hi made</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Sutaa dasuto wo yuzurenai kara</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Susum tsuzukete iku no</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Nando demo samayoinagara mezashite</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Translation: However many hundreds of times it takes, I'll brandish my wish against that which blocks me<br/>Until that definite day comes which I tell you<br/>I can't give up on my justice and so I keep advancing onwards<br/>While wandering countless times I head towards then... </em>
</p><p>During the chorus of the song, it shows a blue hand punching through the shadowy figure as it shows Makoto, Izuru, Junko, and Komaru charging towards the Towa building, all the while several figures attempt to stop them, five of them are blown away by Komaru’s Stand roaring at them, twelve and punched away by Izuru’s Stand and one stops Junko as they get into a full-fledged punch rush battle, all the while Makoto runs ahead.</p><p>
  <strong>Itsuka reimei no houkou</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>e kaeru toki made</strong>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <strong>Itsumo deinei no naka</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>de inori wo egaku yo</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Shinpai nai to iikikasenagara ima</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>arukidasu no   </strong>
  </b>
</p><p><em>Until the time eventually comes that I return to the dawn,</em><br/>   I'll draw out my hopes while in this painful mire<br/>I'll now set off walking, telling myself "No need to worry" all the while!</p><p>As the song draws out the end, Makoto runs up two shadow figures that stand above the rest as Makoto summons his own stand as he glows in a brilliant blue light, the two other figures glow in a deep red as Makoto’s Stand rears up a punch to meet the male shadows Stand’s punch. It ends with a crack in the middle of the scene as it pans out to earth in space as the scene fades away.</p><p>The looming sun stared down Aikidoka Junior High. A peaceful school for those who plan to do whatever it is that they can do to help out the world beyond. Some call it a feeder school for Hope’s Peak, others just call it a normal junior high, grades K - 8, then you have those who just call it a poor mans school, one for those who needed to find a school for their child, and that would be where Komaru fell into.</p><p>Aikidoka Junior High was known for many things. Being a good school was not one of them, and pressuring students into perfection was definitely one of the many things they were known for. However, considering the fact that Komaru only wanted to truly live a quiet, peaceful life before all of… this, you could say she was too plain to go to Aikidoka, and WAY too plan to ever even think of going to Hope’s peak.</p><p>Yet here she was, standing against a wall, under an overhang of the school, leaning against the wall like some sort of delinquent, passing the time by watching other kids play with a soccer ball. One of them, a red-haired boy, was schooling all of them in soccer. She knew right away that he could possibly be a future ultimate, but then again, things can change, and she could very well be wrong.</p><p>However, that wasn’t what had caught her attention this morning, or, hell, even the whole day. What truly caught her attention, was the fact that, even if they were an assassin, that she killed someone. She was a murderer, and yet, she didn’t feel remorse for what she had done! Had she become numb to the fact that she killed a person? Or… did she truly believe that, deep in her soul, it was justified?</p><p><em>‘No… killing someone… isn’t justified… but… If I didn’t kill her… she would’ve killed me. It’s just like what Makoto said… if someone tries to kill or hurt me, I can fight back… and besides; he killed someone… so does that mean I get to if I’m ever thrust into that situation?’</em> Komaru thought, sliding down the wall she had been leaning against, gripping the sides of her hair as she tried to sort out her thoughts.</p><p>She stared down at her shoes when out of the corner of her eye, she saw the two white feet of her Stand, [Natural], appear just before her sight. She looked up and met her Stand’s concerned facial expression. Komaru simply smiled at the Stand’s gesture. “I know you’re apart of me, and this is just my worried side… but… thank you for being considerate enough as to check on me,” Komaru said, a small smile appearing on her face as [Natural] silently disappeared.</p><p>“Don’t be so down in the dumps Naegi-san~!” An almost too chipper tone echoed out as Komaru turned to face the person she had least expected to see today, Junko, walking out of the back doors of the school building with her hands behind her back. “Cheer up will ya! It’s not the end of the world, yet.” Junko said in a meek attempt to get a chuckle out of Komaru, which, to her credit, did work.</p><p>“Hey… Enoshima-san… Wait. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at Hope’s peak right now?” Komaru asked as Junko’s smile dropped, her expression changing to that of a more serious one, which instantly made Komaru nervous.</p><p>“Well. I would still be at Hope’s peak, had your brother and another Stand user not gotten into a fight on the school campus.” Junko remarked as Komaru’s eyes widened. The thought of her brother possibly being injured like he was when he fought Mihara made her blood run cold. That was when Junko started giggling, confusing Komaru.</p><p>“What’s so funny Enoshima-san?! Makoto could be in trouble, and you’re just standing here laughing!” Komaru said, a mixture of anger and shock in her tone of voice, only for Junko to take in a deep breath and let out a sigh. She composed herself before looking at the frustrated Naegi sibling with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry Naegi-san, he’s fine. It was a test on Izuru’s behalf. Although… he was told to wait till after school, but I guess he just didn’t like waiting. Oh well~!” Junko said, her smile widening as Komaru stared at her with a relieved look on her face. She was glad that her brother was safe, however, she was curious about who the person was that Izuru used for testing Makoto.</p><p>“Oh! But that wasn’t the reason why I was sent here. No, the reason was that I wanted to inform you that the future foundation is having a meeting. So… I came to get you!” Junko said as she took her hands out from behind her, revealing a pink Laptop with a purple handle in her left hand. The laptop had a logo on the front that read as ‘Tainted Love’ in Japanese kanji.</p><p>“Oh, nice laptop… but… uh what do you mean ‘came to pick me up’? I still have half the day of school left.” Komaru said as Junko giggled, placing her free hand on Komaru’s shoulder as her smile returned. Komaru thought that Junko’s smile was… unnerving. The way it crept up both her cheeks and the way it arched up into a crescent moon shape, it gave off a rather, unsettling vibe.</p><p>“Oh, actually, no, you don’t.” Junko said with a ‘matter-o-fact’ like tone. Komaru looked at the strawberry hair coloured fashion model with a confused expression. What did she mean by that? Was school cancelled today as well? “You seem to be a bit confused, so… I’ll explain. I used my Stand!” Junko said, taking her hand off of Komaru and swirling around in a circle, presenting Komaru with the laptop. The brunette stared at the laptop in confusion before looking back at Junko.</p><p>“Is the laptop your Stand?” Komaru asked as Junko rolled her eyes, bringing the laptop to her side. Then, she threw the laptop into the air. Komaru’s jaw dropped at the height of which it was thrown, the thing nearly reached the roof of the school. It scared her to think that Junko was either that strong, or, that the laptop was just that light.</p><p>That was when the laptop opened up and on its screen displayed several different blood types, different names, and heartbeat wavelengths. Two arms, two legs, and a face sprouted out of the laptop as it landed on all fours, looking up at Komaru, who had a shocked look on her face. “This is my Stand! [Tainted Love]! I used it to… allow me to take you to the future foundation.” Junko said, hinting at a darker meaning.</p><p>“Y-You didn’t k-kill them, did you! The staff!” Komaru said worriedly as Junko sighed, looking down at [Tainted Love] before kneeling to pat her Stand’s head as it hummed in response. She then looked back up at Komaru and stood up with a disappointed look on her face. </p><p>“No. I used its ability. I created a clone of your mother using the blood sample I took from the car crash and signed you out for the day. Nobody knew who the people were in the crash due to their bodies being so disfigured. So to the staff, they still think that your mom and dad are alive, so to them, it isn’t unnatural for them to see a deceased woman standing in front of them saying they're picking up their daughter.” Junko explained, mortifying Komaru.</p><p>“Y-You cloned my mom!” Komaru said frustrated as Junko facepalmed. She let out a huff before pricking herself in the thumb with a needle and feeding it to her Stand. [Tainted Love] then stood upright as it turned into cubes. The cubes then changed colour to match what Komaru’s mother was wearing that day, then, they built themselves back up into Komaru’s mom.</p><p>The brunette stared up at the Stand in awe. [Tainted Love], in the form of Komaru’s mom, looked down at her and smiled before turning back into its normal mode. Junko smirked as the Stand turned back into a laptop. It hit the ground with a thud, causing Komaru to flinch. Junko smirked, reaching down to pick up the Stand, she grabbed it by the handle and lifted it ever so gently to her side, before looking back at Komaru. “[Tainted Love]’s ability is to turn into anyone, or, a homunculus if it has someone’s DNA recently in its system, mixed with mine, which can be given to it in many. Many. Different ways. But my favourite is pricking my finger with a pin needle.” Junko said before folding her arms.</p><p>“You see, My Stand is a near replica of my grandfathers' Stand, [Baby Face]. The only difference is that his was… well, more… how do I put it. Rapey, whereas mine is more… normal, you could say? I don’t know? All I know is that my grandfather was… very weird, and worked for an organization. Either way, my Stand is like his but more for a normal person.” Junko stated as Komaru physically cringed. The fact that someone had a Stand that was based around rape was… disturbing to say the very least, and mortifying at worst.</p><p>Junko sighed, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket and passing it to Komaru, her face turning to a more serious expression. “Take the directions on this piece of paper and you’ll be at the headquarters in no time. Don’t be late. It starts in an hour.” Junko stated, turning around as [Tainted Love] disappeared from her hand. Komaru looked down at the piece of paper before letting out a baited sigh.</p><p><em>‘I know I can’t miss this meeting… it’s just… I don’t know if I want to be a part of this anymore. I almost died in the fight with Mihara… Miyano showed me that my Stand gets more powerful the more I’m hurt, so… that just means that the closer I am with death, the stronger my Stand can get… but… what is the drawing line? Where do I personally draw the line…’</em> Komaru thought as she looked back at the back door of the school building.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Komaru took in a deep breath, then, slowly exhaled, relaxing her muscles in the process. <em>‘It doesn’t matter. Even if I step away from this… Towa will still hunt me down. They’ll try and use me as some sort of bargaining chip to get at the future foundation, or worse, just kill me. This really is the worst… all because some group of people just wanted us to join them… for what? The sake of causing a world war? Why? To cause harm to everyone? If what I think is true then…’ </em>Komaru thought, now looking back at the exit with resolve in her eyes. “For that reason alone, I have to do this.” </p><p>Komaru glanced at the address on the piece of paper. stuffing it into her shirt pocket, she walked to the school exit, each foot forward felt like she was walking away from the future she most desired. One of happiness, one of pride, one of future. However, the future she was walking towards now, to her at least, felt more right. It felt like this was her true calling. She would stop Towa, alongside her brother, and no matter what came in her way, she refused to just stand still and do nothing! Towa was going down, no matter what she had to do, she would stop it.</p><p>However, in the distance, A red-haired boy stood still, leaning against a soccer net. His sight was focused solely on Komaru as she walked into the school building. Over too his left was a man, standing in the shadows as the boy sighed. “There… that is your target. You know her by any chance?” The boy asked as the man smirked, the shadow only showing his hands… his two right hands.</p><p>“Oh yes… how could I forget her. She’s the one that survived. You said she was a Stand user now? No matter… I’ll win… just like I always do.” The man said as he walked away, the redhead getting the shivers as he sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know what <strong>*She*</strong> saw in <strong>*Him*</strong>, he’s a creep, but if this all works out, it’ll be one less pest we have to deal with.” The redhead said, walking off and heading back to class.</p><p>Meanwhile, out on the streets of City S, Makoto and Byakuya walked side by side. The two agreed to walk together to watch each other’s backs in case of a surprise attack from an enemy Stand user. “Hey, Byakuya?” Makoto asked as the blond glanced at him, his baseless expression made him seem annoyed.</p><p>“What do you want,” Byakuya stated bluntly as if to drive home the fact he truly didn’t want to talk to him. To say Makoto was off-put was… a huge understatement. Not to mention the fact that Byakuya’s body language seemed to suggest he was of a higher standing. Makoto only knew a few things about Byakuya, one of them being that he knew that he was the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, meaning he was rich.</p><p>It stroke Makoto in a very odd sense. The boy clearly felt like he was above others, and his Stand, from what Makoto could tell, reflected his personality of wanting to be in control. So… it begged the question… “How did you get your Stand?”</p><p>The question came off as harmless, yet, it seemed like to Byakuya, it wasn’t so harmless. “That is something I do not wish to speak of. Now, if you are done pestering me, we should get a move on before-“ Byakuya’s tangent was cut off when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Without either Makoto or Byakuya noticing, a girl had just appeared out of nowhere, standing just in front of Makoto, who had brought out his Stand.</p><p>“Hey, Hey! I’m not an enemy. I’m Chiaki Nanami, an information broker for the future foundation. Izuru asked me to tell you about a meeting that will be happening in… 30 minutes from now, so… follow me, I can assume that you can help take us there faster Makoto?” the newly introduced Chiaki said. She stood around the same height as Byakuya. Her coral coloured hair reflected the light of the sun, meaning she hadn’t showered in a few days. She had a Galaga airship pin in her hair, and she wore a black coat with a brown shirt underneath it. A light brown skirt adorned her outfit, as well as black stockings and brown shoes.</p><p>“Oh… Chiaki. A meeting you say? Why didn’t Izuru tell me via phone?” Byakuya asked as the gamer girl sighed, looking around the surrounding area, concerning Byakuya; was someone watching them? Or… could it be something else? Byakuya didn’t know what to make of Chiaki’s sudden behaviour, sure, she had always been on the more cautious side, but still, this was more concerning.</p><p>“Izuru didn’t want the enemy to know what was going on. We don’t know for sure, but we think there might be a spy in our midst, so take that as you will. That is why he sent me to get you and the new guy. Speaking of which.” Chiaki said, turning around and facing Makoto. “Izuru wants me to keep an eye on you so you don’t pull any more stunts like you did back at the school,” Chiaki said with a resting bitch face. It was clear Chiaki was not happy, and that made Makoto nervous.</p><p>“Now, let’s go. We don’t have all day.” Chiaki said, turning around and making a b-line for the base. The two first years had to run just to catch up to her brisk walk. For the ultimate gamer, she wasn’t lazy, but actually in decent shape. Makoto, however, wasn’t thinking about that, no, he was more concerned about the fact that there was a supposed traitor in the group. If there really was, then that could be bad… especially since that could spell bad news for the Future Foundation and their goals.</p><p>The walk to the future foundation was… quiet. Too quiet, and it unnerved Makoto. He had several questions. They ranged from something simple like <em>‘is my sister ok?’</em> to, <em>‘how did Nanami-san appear in front of me like that?’</em> It was obvious Chiaki was a Stand user, no doubt about it. However, her Stand itself was a mystery to both him and Byakuya. They were standing below an electrical wire, so it's possible that her Stand could be somehow connected to electricity. Whatever the case may be, he was going to ask Chiaki what her Stand ability was at some point.</p><p>When they arrived at the headquarters, Makoto could only stare in awe at its height. The building, from the outside, looked like your typical office building. It was around five stories tall, each floor looked no different from the other, and it was all made of the same tinted glass. There was no sign saying: Future Foundation, or anything of the sort, it was just your typical, run of the mill, office building.</p><p>“Naegi, You don’t have a keycard, so you can use mine for now. But I expect you to get one. If you need one, talk to Izuru and he’ll get you one.” Chiaki stated, scanning her card over a metal box. The box glowed a bright green before the door opened. Chiaki stepped into the building and passed Makoto her card. Scanning it over the machine, it glowed green again as the doors opened. Walking into the building Makoto passed Chiaki the card, then afterward turned to see the foyer… and his breath was taken away.</p><p>The inside was elegant. The interior looked like a five-star hotel, fitted with a red and white rug, expensive seating, and many, many different paintings decorating the walls. The polish on the wooden desks was excellent, you could see your face in the shine. “I see that you’ve taken a liking to this place Naegi-kun!” The chipper tone of Junko spoke out.</p><p>Makoto looked over to see Junko, Komaru, and another female sitting at a table drinking tea. The mystery girl had long blue hair, glasses, and the hope’s peak academy school uniform on. “Makoto! Thank god you're ok!” Komaru said, getting up and running over to her older brother. She hugged him, burying her head into his chest as she let out a sigh of relief. “I thought you were hurt… and I… I was so worried about you…” Komaru said as Makoto pushed her off of him, placing his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about me… it’s my job to worry about you, but for now, we need to get this meeting done and over with. Enoshima-san, Nanami-san, can you take us to the meeting room?” Makoto asked as Chiaki smiled. She thought it was sweet to see the two newest members, them being siblings, of course, being so caring of one another.</p><p>“So… you two are the newest members?” The blue-haired female said, standing up to reveal her height to be just around 5’9. Her long blue hair reached all the way down to the edges of her dress, and her thick-framed glasses made her look like a nerd. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Shirogane Tsumugi. I’m the tactical spy for the Future foundation. I was waiting for Chiaki to bring you here so we can start the meeting. Everyone is waiting in the meeting room, so let’s not keep them waiting any longer.” Tsumugi stated as she led them to the meeting room.</p><p>The walk was short, but it was also fascinating. Just being in the building for a short amount of time gave the Naegi siblings hope. Hope that maybe, this was possible. Towa was a massive, multimillion-dollar company that produced everyday products for the citizens of Japan. The fact that they had a plot to dominate the globe by starting the third world war… it was a shock to the system at first. The fact that they also had the Kuzuruyu clan and its leader forced under them like some sort of unwanted puppet was cruel too.</p><p>However, he didn’t want to reveal that information to Izuru just yet. He didn’t know if he could really trust Fuyuhiko right off the bat. For all he knew, he was lying. He needed to know that he could fully trust him, and not be walked all over by someone who clearly was a manipulator if his research about the man was right.</p><p>“We’re here. A fair warning, this room is filled with important people in the school who work for the future foundation. Do not, and I repeat, do NOT! Speak about this in school at all. We do not yet know who could be working for Towa in the school just yet. In other words, whatever is said in that room, stays in that room. Got it?” Tsumugi stated as everyone nodded.</p><p>The black wooden door opened, almost castle-like, as the group flooded into the room. There were ten chairs all lined up in a circle around a massive table. The chair in the center had Izuru sitting, arms folded up into his face, covering his mouth as his elbows rested on the table. To his left and right two chairs, the one on the left was labelled ‘Chiaki’ and the one on the right was labelled ‘Junko’. To the right of Junko’s chair was a red-headed girl. She was short and had a black magician's hat on, a black cloak, and a black skirt with a white shirt underneath the cloak.</p><p>To that girls, right was a purple haired nurse girl. She wore a white apron, a black shirt underneath said apron, a straightened out purple skirt, and white stockings. Next to her was a chair for Tsumugi, then to finish off that side, there was a chair for Komaru.</p><p>On the other side of Izuru, there was a chair for Chiaki, then, beside Chiaki’s chair there was an empty chair, then, there was a seat for Byakuya, and then a seat for Makoto. “Welcome, take your seats, and then we can get this meeting started,” Izuru stated, gesturing for everyone to take their seats. Once everyone got seated, Izuru pointed at the two people that Makoto and Komaru had never seen before.</p><p>“You two. Introduce yourselves, and your talents, but keep your Stands a secret.” Izuru stated as the two nodded, looking at Makoto and Komaru. It was at this point when Makoto got to get a better look at their faces and to say that they were interesting was an understatement. The two girls they hadn’t seen before couldn’t be more different. One had brown eyes, and a face that said ‘I don’t want to be here’. The other had purple eyes, with a face that said ‘I’m in trouble’ written all over it.</p><p>“I g-guess I-I could go f-first… My name is T-Tsumiki M-Mikan… I’m t-the u-ultimate nurse…” Mikan stated as Makoto nodded. He was confused as to why she was stuttering. It could be that she doesn’t like meeting new people, or it could be that she’s just very socially anxious, so no matter what the reason was, Makoto didn’t think anything of it.</p><p>“My name is Yumeno Himiko… the Ultimate Magician… You can just call me Himiko if you want. I don’t like formalities… unless I’m performing my magic.” Himiko said in the dullest, bland, and tired sounding voice Makoto and Komaru had ever heard in their lives. She just seemed so out of it that it was hard to take her seriously. </p><p>“<strong>*She* </strong>isn’t in today again?” Tsumugi asked as Izuru sighed, gesturing to the empty seat. The name was scratched out with what seemed to be either a knife or a needle. Regardless, the scratch marks were thin, and they looked like something or someone had clawed at it.</p><p>“<strong>*She* </strong>won’t be joining us today, as she said she was busy. Regardless of that fact, I’m sure you are acutely aware of why I’m calling this meeting.” Izuru said as everyone nodded. “Good, then that means I’m sure you are aware of the recent attacks from the Towa corporation and the Kuzuruyu clan. Specifically, targeting that of Komaru Naegi and Makoto Naegi. Two assassins were already sent in to take them out… meaning they are wasting no time in pressuring us to act.” Izuru stated, causing the table to burst out into whispers.</p><p>“BE QUIET!” Tsumugi shouted, slamming her fist onto the table, inciting a reaction of silence from everyone. She cleared her throat before looking at Makoto. “When you fought and ultimately killed Mihara Kijuro, what was your first reaction?” Tsumugi asked as Makoto clamed up; how was he supposed to answer this? Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled before looking Tsumugi in the eyes.</p><p>“I was scared… I didn’t know what I did at first, but when I saw what I did, I became terrified of what I did… I became no better than him at that point. However, in doing what I did, I saved not only my sister but countless others from potential harm. He had caused massive amounts of property damage, and endangered the lives of hundreds… I had to defeat him. No matter what.” Makoto stated as Tsumugi nodded.</p><p>“That’s good to hear. And what about you Komaru? When you defeated Miyano Taro… what was your first thought.” Tsumugi asked as, just like her brother, she was put on the spot. Her vision hardened as she looked down at the floor. The once joyous and bubbly Komaru had changed to a more cold and serious one. Makoto did not like the change, mostly because it showed that she was hiding her true emotions, and it was something that caught Izuru’s eye.</p><p>“I think we should leave that question be for now… I can tell it upsets her. Moving on.” Izuru said as Komaru breathed a faint sigh of relief, which didn’t go unnoticed by Makoto. She wasn’t well, and Makoto knew it.</p><p><em>‘She had to have killed Miyano… the assassin that Mihara had mentioned during our fight... She must feel some sort of guilt about it. But why? Why be guilty… perhaps she didn’t want to kill her because she saw it as wrong… or maybe… it was something else? Who knows… I have to ask her later.’</em> Makoto thought as he turned his attention to the meeting once again.</p><p>“Now… I believe it is safe to say that our main priority is to locate and find the Kuzuruyu clan’s main base of operations, raid and kill everyone there, and take it over for our use. Currently, we do not know the head of the Kuzuruyu clan… I had talked to Fuyuhiko, the son of Akihiko Kuzuruyu. From what we know, he cannot be linked to this… at least… for now.”  Izuru stated as Makoto lowered his head. Something wasn’t adding up, however, for now, he chose not to think about it.</p><p>“Well… From what I could gather… they're already searching for <strong>*The artifact* </strong>and if they get their hands on it… they could complete their goal and throw this world into despair…” Junko stated as Himiko yawned, looking over at Junko lazily before speaking.</p><p>“How though? From what we know as of right now… It seems like they haven’t even made any progress. What’s your proof?” Himiko asked as Junko sighed, summoning [Tainted Love] and opening it up to reveal a text-based file.</p><p>“One of my homunculus’ had gone in disguised as a random employee that it killed and has been relaying information to me. It had recently told me that Towa is now moving on with its operations and has hired upwards of 30 people to try and stop us… including half of them being Hope’s peak academy students… Remedial and Ultimate course students…” Junko said as the board room fell silent.</p><p>“Has it gotten close to the boss?” Izuru asked as Junko shook her head. Izuru let out a heavy sigh before facing the rest of the room. “It seems we have no choice but to meet their attack with one of our own. From what we know thanks to Chiaki, we know that <strong>*the artifact* </strong>is somewhere underneath Hope’s peak academy, and it will lead to <strong>*The Arrow*</strong> that will allow the head of Towa to get what they want.”  Izuru stated as Makoto looked at Komaru, who seemed a bit down.</p><p>“Hey… I hate to sound… uh, how do I say this… rude. But my sister… I can tell she wants to do something, but she can’t… is there anything she can do?” Makoto asked as Komaru looked at him shocked. A second later, a warm smile appeared on her face as Byakuya sighed.</p><p>“She could falsely join Towa and act as a spy. I doubt Junko’s Homunculus will get far.” Byakuya said, making Junko pout. Just as Himiko was about to speak, Izuru cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.</p><p>“That is not happening. We all know what happened the last time we tried that… our… close ally had gotten killed by the leader themselves… meaning it would be a suicide attempt. Our best bet, and yours Komaru. Is that you will guard the Stand arrow. Due to your unassuming nature, and the fact that even I fear your Stand, I think it's safe to say you’re our best bet for guarding it.” Izuru stated as Komaru’s eye’s widened.</p><p>“B-But what i-if I lose it!” Komaru stammered out as Izuru chuckled, his hair reciting as his eyes turned to a light brown. The brown-haired boy stood up and grabbed the arrow out of his jacket and walked over to Komaru, a purple arm coming out of his shoulder. It had a golden fingerless glove on and its fingers were steel. The arm itself had weird wind like patterns going up its arm and it had a golden shoulder pad.</p><p>The hand pried open Komaru’s hand with ease as Hajime placed the arrow in her hand. “Because both me and Izuru trust you. It’s not often that he trusts someone so openly, so be thankful that he’s trusting you. I don’t think we’ve met. My name is Hinata Hajime if you couldn’t guess… I have a case of multiple personality disorder. But yeah, needless to say, we both trust you to do it.” Hajime said before returning to his seat.</p><p>“Now… I believe…” Hajime started, his eyes turning red and his hair elongating into the thin black strips from before, showing that Izuru was back at the helm again. “We need to continue this subject another day. Right now, the main plan is to stall out and find a way to get to the underground part of the school. I’ll have Chiaki go over the plans for the school and see if we can find the exit. Then… we will move on from there.” Izuru stated before glancing at Makoto and Komaru.</p><p>“You two. I’ve finally set up your new apartment. Makoto. This piece of paper has the name of the building, the address, and the location. I did some research on your [Memories] and I’ve deduced that you need to know where it is your going. For example, that field you took Byakuya to in order to nullify [Sharp Dressed Man]’s ability was an old camping ground you used to go to. Correct?” Izuru asked as Makoto nodded, albeit in a more stand-offish manner.</p><p>“Great. So my assumption was correct.” Izuru said as he passed Makoto the paper. “Use your Stand to take you there. I’ll contact you in the morning with more info. Komaru, guard that arrow as if your life depends on it, don’t let me down you two.” Izuru said as Makoto stood up and bowed.</p><p>“Thank you Izuru, we won’t let you down!” Makoto said, causing Izuru to smirk. “Come on Komaru, let’s go home,” Makoto said, summoning [Memories] and having it create a doorway to the new apartment room. He waved goodbye to the group as Komaru followed him through the door and into the apartment.</p><p>
  <strong>[Play Tensione] </strong>
</p><p>Once they arrived, the two siblings looked around the apartment. It was small, only having a foyer, which branched off into a small kitchen and a small living room, then a straightaway that led to a medium-sized dining room. Inside the dining room were three doors. Two bedrooms, and one bathroom.</p><p>“It’s… cozy,” Makoto said, stretching out his arms before yawning. “It’s been a long day… I think I’ll hit the hay for a bit… I’ll order something to eat afterward.” Makoto said as Komaru nodded, glancing back at Makoto as he walked off.</p><p>“I’m going to use the bathroom then watch some TV,” Komaru said as she walked with him. The two split off to go do their respective things, Makoto to his new bedroom, and Komaru to the bathroom. She closed the door and looked around. There was a toilet, a sink with a  mirror, and a shower. “I might have a shower later,” Komaru said, looking into the mirror, glancing at her reflection and staring into its eyes. However, in the mirror, something had caught her eye.</p><p>Sitting on the toilet was a mummy of some sort. It had bandage wrapping on its body, grey skin, and its head looked half-eaten with a mechanical brain. It stood up and began walking towards Komaru’s reflection. She turned around to look behind her, only to see nothing, then, she turned back around, only to see that it was still there, walking towards her.</p><p>Running out of the bathroom, she glanced around the dining room, seeing several framed paintings with glass protecting the piece inside. There were at least 5 scattered around the room. There were also 12 reflective glass bottles and a massive shiny vase in the center of their dining room table.</p><p>The set up was so bizarre that she couldn’t even fathom why they had all of those vases, glass bottles, and paintings. Then, it hit her… perhaps… she and Makoto weren’t the only ones here, or at the very least, not the last ones to visit this apartment. That was when she heard a voice that was all too familiar to her. One that made her spine shiver, her blood run cold, and her mind completely halt.</p><p>“Long time no see… Komaru Naegi… This time… Me and my [Hanged Man] won’t let you get away.”</p><p>
  <strong>- To Be Continued -    </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The [Hanged Man] and the [Emperor]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music starts as it shows Makoto standing in front of Hopes peak academy, hair waving in the wind as his sister, Komaru Stands beside him. The title [Makoto’s Bizarre Adventure: Hope is Unbreakable] appears as the Dawn, by MY FIRST STORY and Sayuri Starts.</p><p>
  <strong>Kanashii yokubou ni te wo</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nobashitsuzukete yume wo miru</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nanimo kamo uso hi mamireta</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Me no naka ni shinsou ga kakureta mama</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Translation: I keep stretching my hand out to a sad desire, and dream</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With the truth still hidden in my eyes through which absolutely everything's clouded in lies</em>
</p><p>During the first part of the song, it shows Makoto running from his house as the scenario changes as he reaches out to his parents and sister. Only his sister reaches back as his parents are seen burning (Symbolizing their deaths early on). It closes up to his eyes only seeing smoke and blurry images of his parents still being there, showing that he doesn’t believe that his parents are dead.</p><p>
  <strong>Kibou no fuchi ni nomarete</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Shizunde shimatta hontou no kotae wo</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sagashi tsuzukenagara</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Translation: While I continue searching for the true answer,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Which has ended up sinking, swallowed in the edge of hope...</em>
</p><p>During this part of the song, it shows Komaru and Makoto walking towards Izuru and Junko, who have extended hands reaching out to them, all the while thousands or eyes are glaring at them as a giant shadowy figure appears over all of them as a giant white smile appears on the shadow.</p><p>
  <strong>Nanbyakkai demo saegiru hodo ni</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Kazashite miseru boku no negai</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Kanarazu kimi ni tsutaeru hi made</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sutaa dasuto wo yuzurenai kara</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Susum tsuzukete iku no</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nando demo samayoinagara mezashite</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Translation: However many hundreds of times it takes, I'll brandish my wish against that which blocks me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Until that definite day comes which I tell you<br/>I can't give up on my justice and so I keep advancing onwards<br/>While wandering countless times I head towards then...</em>
</p><p>During the chorus of the song, it shows a blue hand punching through the shadowy figure as it shows Makoto, Izuru, Junko, and Komaru charging towards the Towa building, all the while several figures attempt to stop them, five of them are blown away by Komaru’s Stand roaring at them, twelve and punched away by Izuru’s Stand and one stops Junko as they get into a full-fledged punch rush battle, all the while Makoto runs ahead.</p><p>
  <strong>Itsuka reimei no houkou</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>e kaeru toki made</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Itsumo deinei no naka</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>de inori wo egaku yo</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Shinpai nai to iikikasenagara ima</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>arukidasu no </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Translation: </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Until the time eventually comes that I return to the dawn,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll draw out my hopes while in this painful mire<br/>I'll now set off walking, telling myself "No need to worry" all the while!</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>As the song draws out the end, Makoto runs up two shadow figures that stand above the rest as Makoto summons his own stand as he glows in a brilliant blue light, the two other figures glow in a deep red as Makoto’s Stand rears up a punch to meet the male shadows Stand’s punch. It ends with a crack in the middle of the scene as it pans out to earth in space as the scene fades away.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>(Play: Attacco, Golden wind Ost) </strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Without any hesitation, Komaru summoned [Natural] and had it punch the reflective vase that the enemy Stand was in. However, as [Natural]’s fist was about to hit the vase, something cut through the fist as the same wound appeared on Komaru’s palm. She balled her hand into a fist as blood pooled quickly in her hand due to the pressure. The pain made Komaru wince as the punch connected with the vase, shattering it.</p><p>“Kishshishishi!” The disembodied voice of the Stand user laughed as the shattered bits of glass passed by Komaru. [Hanged Man] appeared in the reflection as Komaru’s cheek was sliced open by the Stand. The moment the glass shattered into bits, Komaru covered her cheek as she recoiled from the pain. Her back slammed against the wall as the blood streamed down her cheek. It stung, a lot, and she didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Quickly she stood up and shuffled away from the glass shards as she examined the room<em>. ‘God… this place is a deathtrap. Of course, I had to come across a stand user like this now… how did he even know I lived here anyway? Something’s up… and I don’t like it.’</em> Komaru thought as she glanced at Makoto’s bedroom door. She tried getting up to walk over to it, but the pain in her hand, the one that she was going to use to get up, hurt too much for her to even try.</p><p>Using her other hand, she lifted herself up and walked over to his door. She jiggled the knob, only for it to be locked. She heard loud snoring coming from the room as she sighed. Makoto was a heavy sleeper, so getting him to wake up would be practically impossible.  </p><p><em>‘Crap… My only chance at survival is to get out of here… sorry Makoto.’</em> Komaru thought as she made a b-line for the front door. Grasping the doorknob, which was reflective, she felt a stabbing pain in her palm. She knew it was the Stand from before. She grunted, opening the door as now, both of her palms were now effectively useless.</p><p>She pushed herself out of the door, however, as she was entering the apartment building's hallway, she saw a wall mirror just to her left, as well as a mirror at the end of the hall. “Oh are you kidding me?!” Komaru groaned as she sighed. <em>‘I have to run down there to make it to the elevator, then, I’m home free.’ </em>Komaru thought as she began sprinting down the hall, her footsteps echoing as each time her foot hit the floor, her body pumped out adrenaline to keep her going.</p><p>As she passed the mirror, [Hanged Man] slashed at her upper right shoulder, causing Komaru to bite her lip in pain. She rounded the corner, making it past the other mirror and running straight into the open elevator. Once she entered, she pressed the F1 button as the doors closed. She finally had a chance to breathe.</p><p>
  <strong>(Stop OST)</strong>
</p><p>“Thank god…” Komaru murmured, wiping the blood off her cheek, grasping her shoulder with one hand and looking at her other palm. The pain was worsening as the adrenaline was wearing off. Many thoughts were bouncing around in her mind. The first of many was <em>‘how did the stand user figure out where I’m living? There isn’t a traitor in the midst of the future foundation… is there?</em>’ Komaru thought as the bell dinged.</p><p>She was slowly beginning to lose the will to continue forward, no… she had to, she had no choice. She wouldn’t let this pedophile creep get the best of her. Walking forward, she inched her way to the entranceway of the building, only to feel another stabbing pain in her ankles. She made it to where she could open the front door, however, it was then when her legs gave out on her.</p><p>[Natural] came out to try and stop her from falling face-first into the pavement. The pain was too much, she felt like she was going to die. She didn’t want to die here; she couldn’t die here. As her eyes slowly closed, she saw two boots standing in front of her, she didn’t even hear what the person was saying, all she could do was close her eyes, and pray. It was then when she had passed out…</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open, feeling something soft on the back of her head. Where was she? She didn’t know, however, judging from her current surroundings, she was in what seemed to be a… car? “Oh good, you’re awake. Thought youse died or somethin’.” A voice said from beside her as she looked over to her right.</p><p>A man wearing what seemed to be a cowboy get up sat just beside her. He was wearing a cowboy's hat, along with a black undershirt and with an off-white sleeveless top poncho. His pants were dirty, and his boots were dark brown. His long, unkempt blond hair and blue eyes reminded her of Junko, however, that didn’t change the fact that this man was a complete stranger.</p><p>She was seconds away from drawing out her Stand, however, the pain was so bad, that she didn’t have the energy to. Was this the user of [Hanged man]? Or was it someone else entirely. The man noticed out of the corner of his eyes that she was surrounded by a white glow, which caused him to panic a bit.</p><p>“Hey now, no need to attack me aight.” The man said as he continued to drive, while also watching her out of the corner of his eye. “Names Hol Horse. Future foundations first and only assassin.” The moment the man said that Komaru became confused. An Assassin? The future foundation? Why? She needed answers. Why would the future foundation need an assassin?</p><p>“Assassin? Why would we need an Assassin?” Komaru asked as Hol Horse chuffed at the question. His hands were firm to the steering wheel as he glanced over to Komaru before looking back at the road.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s obvious don’t you think? In case anyone tries to get in our way? Look, just because we’re on the side of good, doesn’t mean the future foundation doesn’t need, nor have assassins. Although, I used to be a police officer until I gained a Stand ability. While mine was gifted to me naturally, I still gravitated to the side of good, albeit mostly because they’d pay me more.” Hol Horse stated, causing Komaru to wince from her wounds.</p><p>“Once we get somewhere safe, I’ll patch up your wounds, but for now, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself. Your Stand, that is.” Hol Horse said as Komaru stayed silent. She didn’t know if what this man was saying was true, and she didn’t want to get anyone involved with the situation, future foundation member or not. This was her fight, not anyone else’s. She wanted to get revenge against the user of [Hanged Man] for what he did to her.</p><p>“Kid, you alright?” Hol Horse asked; however he got no response. “I get it. A personal vendetta against whoever did this to ya, right?” Hol Horse said, getting Komaru’s attention.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Komaru asked, her voice a bit more rough from the pain she was going through, but it still got the point across. Hol Horse sighed as they came upon a red light. He looked at her, he grimaced once fully realizing her condition.</p><p>“You were attacked by someone, right? Wouldn’t happen to be a mummified thing stuck in reflections?” Hol Horse asked, much to Komaru’s shock. She hadn’t known this man knew what that was, and better yet, he knew what it looked like, which didn’t help her in the slightest.</p><p>“How do you know about [Hanged Man]?” Komaru asked, her glare levelling to the man who sighed. The light turned green as he continued driving, this time, he was far more relaxed. His posture was now more slouched, and he was driving with one hand.</p><p>“I personally knew the user of [Hanged Man]. We go way back, all the way back to 1987, the bastard kept following me, and I found out that he was a Stand User. At the time, he seemed like a chill dude, all until 2016, when I had come across a girl who… let’s just say looked like she had been torn apart by wolves and left to die in an alley. When I found her, I called the cops and stuck by her side until they came. I told them all I knew and left.” Hol Horse started as Komaru’s eyes widened.</p><p>“When I found out that the user of [Hanged Man] was responsible for it… I tried killing him. It boiled my blood to the point of no return. He turned out to be a pedophile and, now to my recent findings, a serial killer. I’ve been hunting him down for quite the time. Then I find out he’s working for a terrorist cell. So, I joined the Future Foundation and was told to live next to you guys. Rest is history.” Hol Horse stated as he noticed her wide-eyed expression.</p><p>
  <strong>[Play: Fango, Golden wind OST] </strong>
</p><p>“Come to think of it, you look familiar.” Hol Horse said, however, just as he was about to ask about her identity, out of the corner of his eye, he saw [Hanged Man] in the reflection of the rearview mirror. “SHIT!” The cowboy shouted as he swerved the car to the right, harshly. Komaru, instinctively brought out [Natural], who punched the door out from behind her. She grabbed Hol Horses' wrist as they both got lifted out of the car by [Natural].</p><p>“[EMPEROR]!” Hol Horse shouted as a gun materialized in his free hand. Just as the car was turning on its side, Hol Horse shot his Stand’s bullets into the car, hitting the engine, oil, and wires, causing it to explode. The pair landed on the road as Komaru stared in shock.</p><p>“You could’ve endangered several people!” She shouted, only for it to fall on deaf ears. “Are you even listening to me!” She demanded, only to fall on her knees, each passing second the pain was getting worse, and the more she bled, the harder it was for her to keep her eyes open.</p><p>“We need to get to shelter so I can patch you up, kid. Otherwise, those wounds are fatal.” Hol Horse stated as he grabbed her by the shoulder of her shirt as he pulled her upwards to her feet. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he helped her walk to what seemed to be a closed down shop. Shooting the door lock with [Emperor], Hol horse opened the now unlocked door and walked inside, resting Komaru against a wall.</p><p>Hol Horse grabbed a med-kit he had on him. “Also, I heard you when you said that I was acting irresponsibly, although, thing is, you should only worry about yourself when you’re being attacked by a Stand user.” Hol Horse said, using gauze to patch up the wound on her shoulder. While it would help clot the bleeding, it wouldn’t help in curing the pain.</p><p>“H-How can you t-think like that…” Komaru muttered as Hol Horse didn’t hear her, rather he was keeping his eye on the truck. The fire had risen upwards by several meters, and some parts of a building's custom banner had caught on fire. He shook his head and turned back to Komaru, who looked like she was about to pass out due to blood loss.</p><p><em>‘Shit… this isn’t good. I gave up this Stand user business 10 years ago when I joined the police force. God damnit Centerfold… this is your fault.’</em> Hol Horse thought as he began to disinfect Komaru’s wounds. <em>‘This girl… she was the one that got away, wasn’t she… you sick fuck… when I get my hands… no… when we get our hands on you, you’ll beg for death…’</em>   </p><p>He finished bandaging up Komaru, he sighed a breath of relief as he sat next to her. Her breathing was laboured, which was understandable, her body had been put under intense stress over the passing days. He could see the scars on her arms from fighting other Stand users, not to mention, these new wounds will give her more scars.</p><p><em>‘Damnit kid… no one should be this young and getting into fights like these… even when I met that Hajime kid… at least he had a Stand that was ungodly levels of powerful… but you…’</em> Hol horse cringed, bringing out [Emperor] just in case someone tried to attack them.</p><p>“Hang tight kid, I’m calling for backup.” Hol Horse said, grabbing his phone out from his pocket, and speed dialling a number with no name.</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile – </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Stop Ost] </strong>
</p><p>A phone rang in a house. A little girl with a school hat on walked up to the phone. “Onee-san! Someone is on the phone!” The small girl said as a taller girl with red hair, a white baggy shirt, and a green skirt walked up to the girl and took the phone.</p><p>“Hello, this is the Koizumi household, how can I help… What? Ok… I’ll be there soon.” The girl said, hanging up the phone before glowing in a light blue aura. “Damnit Hol horse… you’re too damn unreliable sometimes…” The girl muttered before turning to the little girl.</p><p>“You get ready for school, I’ll be home soon, ok? Work called.” The girl said as she patted the little one on the head, and walked out of the door.</p><p>
  <strong>- With Hol Horse and Komaru – </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Play Guardia, Golden Wind OST] </strong>
</p><p>Komaru glanced at Hol Horse, sweat was now starting to drip off her forehead, the laboured breathing wasn’t doing her any favours. She felt like she was about to pass out at any second now. She didn’t feel this way when it came to fighting [Bad To The Bone], so why was she feeling like this now?</p><p>“H-Hol Horse… I don’t feel s-so good…” Komaru muttered as Hol Horse glanced at her. Something wasn’t right, she looked like she was about to faint, and Hol Horse didn’t like that prospect at all. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone standing at a window, a bottle in hand as they threw it. Without hesitation, he aimed his Stand at the person and fired at him, shooting him in the leg as the boy tried to run. The bottle landed on the floor and shattered into tiny little pieces, one of the shards had [Hanged Man] in them.</p><p>[Hanged Man] slashed at Hol Horse’s upper arm and lower leg, thankfully in non-vital areas. Grabbing Komaru by the arm, he swung her arm over his shoulder and walked her over to the window. She lazily looked at the boy, it was some boy with blue hair, a blue shirt, and grey pants</p><p>“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” The boy whined as Hol Horse aimed [Emperor] at the kid. “H-Hey! D-Don’t p-point that a-at me!” The kid said as Hol Horse levelled his glare.</p><p>“How could you see my Stand, kid.” Hol Horse asked as the boy winced. He pulled out what looked like to be a blue-skinned robot with orange eyes, orbs for hands, and devil horns on its head. Its lower body was a fine black mist, and it had a vent for a mouth that was leaking the mist.</p><p>“I-It’s called [Iron Maiden]… It makes people weaker! I’m sorry! Someone with two right hands told me to use it on that girl or my mom would be killed! M-My name’s Daisuke Maizono… I’m sorry! Please forgive me!” The boy, now recognized as Daisuke had [Iron Maiden] deactivate its ability as Komaru felt a surge of energy.</p><p>“Sorry for shootin’ ya kid, Komaru, think you can fight now?” Hol Horse asked as Komaru’s glare became fierce. She was pissed off. The user [Hanged Man] forced a child to fight someone with a Stand that didn’t seem all that powerful, and they held a woman hostage? Not to mention, the child was the brother of Makoto’s best friend Sayaka, who was apparently, as she now knew, was a Stand user himself.</p><p>“Yeah… I think I can fight.” Komaru said, drawing out [Natural], it’s colour completely black as black electricity sparked off of it. The adrenaline was preventing her from collapsing in pain, and her anger was keeping that adrenaline going.</p><p>“Hey, where is that man anyway?” Komaru asked the boy, who pointed over to the end of the alleyway. the boy slowly began to stand up as Komaru helped him. His leg nearly gave out underneath him as [Iron Maiden] used its arm to hold his leg straight.</p><p>“I wanna help, if my Stand is targeting someone for 5 minutes, it will kill them. You remember how you started to barely breathe and you began to sweat a lot?” Daisuke asked as Komaru nodded. “That was because your body was being drained of all it’s iron. But when my Stand is deactivated, all your iron is returned in an instant, with no negative effect on the person.” Daisuke said as Komaru looked at Hol Horse, who looked back at her with a nod.</p><p>“Alright, what’s your Stands range?” Hol Horse asked as Daisuke rubbed the back of his head, Hol Horse became a tad uneasy with his assurance, however, Daisuke jolted for a second before smirking.</p><p>“Sorry, I had to think for a second, The moment you entered this side of town, I was at the coffee shop, and when that man told me to attack you with my [Iron Maiden], I just needed to know your name, and I could track you down within seconds, but, my solid range is 150 meters. But I need to know the person's name in order to target them.” Daisuke said as Hol horse sighed.</p><p>“Ok, Their name is J-Giel, but they go by Centerfold.” Hol Horse said as Daisuke closed his eyes, once he did so, his eyes snapped open as his Stand’s vent-like mouth began to leak out the black substance.</p><p>“Got him, it’ll take 5 minutes, but he’ll be dead before we know it. However, he’ll know he’s being targeted by my Stand, so we should find him quickly.” Daisuke said as the other two nodded.</p><p>“Hey, Hol Horse, you mentioned that help is on the way when I was in my weakened state, are they going to be arriving soon?” Komaru asked as Hol Horse smirked.</p><p>“Don’t worry, they’ll be here, for now, we need to find Centerfold, otherwise, [Hanged Man] will be after us for the rest of the day.” Hol Horse stated as Komaru looked down the alleyway, she knew, that deep down, this was her own personal fight, but she wasn’t dumb enough to rush in and just go in punches flying.</p><p>“Ok, let’s all converge on the street, I highly doubt he’s gonna be waiting for us.” Hol Horse said as Komaru reluctantly nodded. The three of them walked on to the street and glanced around, the street looked barren, all but one coffee shop, which had two people sitting there.</p><p>One was a blue-haired woman that looked middle-aged. She had a black shirt on with a white skirt and black stockings, adorned with a pink ribbon on the side. She was also wearing red high-heels and she had her hair done up in a ponytail. The man beside her, however, looked… repulsive. His white eyes stared at them, his smug smirk appearing on his deformed face, as his two right hands laced across his legs.</p><p>There were puddles on the floor, multiple windows, and several other reflective objects. “Well, well, well. Look what we got here.” The man said, his tone of voice cocky and rough sounding. “Hol Horse, Daisuke, and, Komaru Naegi. How… pitiful. You’ve all walked into my death trap. How sad.” The man now clearly known as Centerfold said as Komaru’s blood boiled. This man, was now staring her down with a live hostage, and he called them ‘pitiful’?</p><p>“Who are you calling pitiful you rapist!” Komaru shouted as the man feigned offence, further pissing off Komaru to no end. The woman, who the rag-tag group of Stand users could only assume was Daisuke’s mom was sat in fear, shaking and only looking downward at the floor.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’d call me that in front of this lovely lady. And here I thought this would be easy! But no, stupid Hol Horse and the dumb kid had to get in my way. Not to mention, said dumb kid dropped out of our shared agreement and is now targeting me with his Stand. It’s a shame he’s out of my range, or I would’ve made him mincemeat by now.” Centerfold said, only further pissing off Komaru, and now even Hol Horse and Daisuke as they stood in anger.</p><p>Komaru went to take a step forward, only to have Hol Horse grab her shoulder. “Wait, when help arrives, you can take him out with ease, give them a minute or so and they should be here.” Hol Horse whispered to her as she grimaced. Who was this help, and why was Hol Horse banking on them to show up?</p><p>Hol Horse aimed his [Emperor] at Centerfold, who put up his hands. “Now, now Hol Horse, you wouldn’t want this lovely young lady to die, would you?” Centerfold said, his tone of voice sounding more menacing than before. It was only then when Hol Horse saw that [Hanged Man] was in the reflection beside the woman with its blade against her neck, that he realized what was at stake. That was why he hadn’t attacked them, to maintain his advantage over them.</p><p>“How about, we make a deal. You give me Komaru Naegi, and this lady lives. If you don’t, then she dies.” Centerfold said as Hol Horse grit his teeth. <em>‘Come on… hurry up!’</em> Hol Horse thought as he saw someone with red hair walking slightly out of the alleyway, a camera in their hand, aiming it at Centerfold.</p><p>Komaru felt her blood boil even more, and just as she was about to say something…</p><p>
  <strong>*Snap* </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> [Play contrattacco, Golden Wind OST]      </strong>
</p><p>The flash of a camera could be heard as the person behind the camera lowered it. Her partly yellow eyes looked at her camera nonchalantly, causing everyone to look at her. “You shouldn’t be here girl; this isn’t a safe environment for passerby.” Centerfold half chuckled; half threatened.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say so, considering you can’t move anymore.” The girl said as Centerfold raised his eyebrow. He tried moving his arm, or his Stand, but couldn’t, he was completely stuck, The woman, on the other hand, seeing this, got up and ran over to the group, hugging Daisuke as she cried. Centerfold became alarmed as he could start to feel sweat drip down his forehead.</p><p>“Who are you?” Komaru asked as the girl with the camera sighed. She had bob-cut red hair, a white shirt with a green skirt, coupled with a pair of black stockings and black dress shoes.</p><p>“Well, I would say that’s no way to talk to your peers, but that would seem pretentious. My name’s Mahiru Koizumi. The help Hol Horse called for since he’s too damn unreliable. I’d chew you out had you not looked like someone attacked you with a razor blade for half an hour. But, now that he’s frozen in place thanks to [Photograph], you can take him out now if you want.” Mahiru said as a tall, blue female-esque humanoid appeared behind Mahiru.</p><p>It had a blue bodysuit of sorts with an hourglass hole in the center of its suit, along with a camera-lens in the center of its chest. It was wearing some sort of helmet with a play and pause button covering its eyes.</p><p>“Well, go on, beat that guy up, I can’t hold him forever,” Mahiru said as Komaru smirked, nodding before walking up to Centerfold, [Natural] in tow. Centerfold would’ve tried to run away if he could, but he was frozen in place, just like a photo, and he was starting to feel weak, Daisuke’s Stand was starting to take its effect, and even if he could run away, it wouldn’t be for long.</p><p>“I think, it’s time, I get my justice, wouldn’t you say, Centerfold.” Komaru spat as Centerfold went wide-eyed, seeing the almost demonic bear Stand looking down at him with red glowing eyes and a faint, almost sadistic smile on Komaru’s face. [Natural] grabbed Centerfold’s neck, clenched its fist, and began to punch Centerfold’s face multiple times in a row.</p><p><strong>[MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!]</strong>   </p><p>The bear Stand cried out as there was nothing left of Centerfolds head, nothing remained of his, no, he wasn’t human, it’s head, and all that was left was his neck as the rest of his head was splatter on the floor. His body went limp as Komaru felt the adrenaline and anger die down, as her body became weak, and within a few seconds of brutally killing Centerfold, she passed out…</p><p>
  <strong>-To Be Continued- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hello everyone. You might be wondering, ‘where have you been!’ And I’ve got an answer, so please, don’t be mad. I’ve been busy because of school work, family, my new job, and other stuff. Also, I’ve had to rewrite and replan out this chapter to make it feel real instead of some shitty fanfic. Also, I’ve done my best to shake up things a bit. I brought Hol Horse into the story as a mentor to Komaru in a way, however, he won’t be in the story for long. Now, we’ve got some new stands that have appeared in this chapter… so… let’s take a look at them, excluding the ones you can just wiki because they were preexisting. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand User: Daisuke Maizono </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand Name: [Iron Maiden] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Namesake: The name of the band ‘Iron Maiden’ </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand type: Long Ranged Support Stand. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand appearance: [Iron Maiden] takes the form of a blue-skinned robot with the lower half of its body being black mist. It has no remarkable features aside from the horns on its head and its mouth being a vent, where it’s ability activates from. It has yellow bug-like eyes and stands on its ball-like hands. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand Ability: [Iron Maiden]’s ability is to excrete a black smog that, once it is attached to someone, will begin to drain off their iron. It takes upwards of five minutes, and once that five minutes is up, the person affected will die. However, if the ability is deactivated, the Stand will return all of the stolen iron in an instant, with no negative effect on the person it was stolen from. [Iron Maiden] only needs to know the name of the person, and that they have to be in a 150-meter radius near both the user and the Stand. It has no physical abilities. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stats: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Destructive power: C </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Range: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Speed: C </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Persistence: B</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Precision: B</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Developmental Potential: D </strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>Stand user: Mahiru Koizumi </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand name: [Photograph] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Namesake: A song by Nickelback called ‘Photograph’</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stand type:  Long Range combat/utility Stand</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Appearance: A humanoid stand that wears a blue bodysuit with an hourglass hole in the center of the body. It has a helmet that displays a pause and play button for its eyes and its lower face is completely uncovered. In the center of [Photograph]’s chest is a camera lens.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ability: [Photograph] can replay any memories that the user has via the camera lens in the center of the chest, and project it like a hologram. [Photograph] can also take photos of people in a four-meter radius and accurately predict their future. This does not apply to the user. It can also freeze someone in place when the user takes a photo of someone, although this puts a heavy strain on the user.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stats: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Destructive power: B</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Range: C</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Speed: C</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Persistence: D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Precision: A</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Developmental Potential: C</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>Those are the new Stands. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next one, which hopefully, won’t be a month away, although, ya never know. Peace out.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (Rewrite)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone! I know this might come as a surprise, but... I'm going to be writing this story from the ground up! Yeah... I know it sounds like a dumb thing to do, but here's my reason. The plot-line is what I have an issue with. The story feels like your typical JoJo part with Danganronpa characters. It actually might as well just be a Jojo fanfiction using Danganronpa characters, so... as such, I think I'll be redoing this story idea. Here is what to expect for this new revamped version: </p><p>1. Less Stands: There were too many Stands in the original story, so... I'll be cutting down the amount by half. </p><p>2. A more Danganronpa-esque plot: Yeah, despair will be involved with this version of the story; if you've read Stands and Gambles or Holy Diver, it'll be something like that. Of course, it won't be exactly like that, but it'll be similar. </p><p>3. No V3 characters: I believe that V3 takes place in the far future after the despair outbreak was concluded and the world began to heal. So they won't be part of the main cast (Dr 1 characters), which brings me to my other point! </p><p>4. Same title!: I won't be changing the title of the story. Makoto's Bizarre Adventure: Hope is unbreakable will be the story's name, so it'll be far more different.</p><p>5. UDG will be a side story: There will be a mini-story within the main one (Kinda how Holy Diver structured its story's bonus content). </p><p>6. New Stands: I won't be using any of the original stories Stands, so there will be completely new Stands, new names, and new abilities.</p><p>7. The whole story will be plotted out first before being written. </p><p> </p><p>That wraps it up; I don't know when I'll release it, but I expect something soon. So while you wait for this project to begin (Which won't be for a while), check out one of my other stories that I'm writing called: Dirty Deeds Done Heroically. With that out of the way, see you all in the distant future.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>